Our Fairytale
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Star is being forced into an arranged marriage. The problem is, she's in love with Marco. Starco pairing.
1. Our Fairtytale

Our Fairytale

**Avery:** I know that the title sucks but I couldn't think of a better title. I don't own SVTFOE.

They locked her in her room so that she wouldn't try to escape.

_It's a stupid rule_. Star thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her in that long white gown. The gown was strapless with a semi-sweetheart neckline, an A-line skirt and an empire waistline. The bodice was embellished with tiny rhinestones that stopped at the skirt, leaving an endless trail of white. The dress was designed to fit Star's body shape, or lack of, although she was eighteen she lacked curves. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, the long white veil flowing down her back.

_Mother is so old fashioned._ She had thought that, but then she had to remember that on Mewni arranged marriages weren't old fashioned. Her parents had told her that all of this was a result of being on Earth for too long. Arranged marriage wasn't uncommon in the land of Mewni, princesses were usually married at eighteen. Star wanted nothing more than to leave Mewni. To get out of this forced marriage. To go home. To be with him. Marco. She smiled just thinking about him. Why couldn't she be walking down the aisle with him? Instead of Prince Snob of Scumbag Island.

There was a knock on the door. Star turned around and waited for whoever was retrieving her for the ceremony.

_I don't want to do this._

~2 Months Ago~

"I can't believe that they're going to be graduating in a few weeks." Mrs. Diaz gushed to her mother at Marco's eighteenth birthday party.

If Marco had any say in it he wouldn't celebrate his birthday, but his parents would take any excuse to throw a party. They invited the whole family over, they made enough food to feed an army, and of course they bragged about their wonderful son. Since it was a beautiful May day the party was held outside, picnic tables were set up with homemade food and desserts.

"Mom." Marco groaned. He wasn't the biggest fan of his mother's constant bragging. It's not like he was some sort of super genius who had graduated from college at twelve. He was just Marco, plain old boring Marco.

"Your Mother is just excited for you." Marco's Abuela said, patting her grandson on the cheek. "Where did you apply to college?"

"Mostly just colleges close to home." Marco replied with a shrug.

He had thought about going away for college but at the same time he didn't want to leave home. This is where his family was. This is where Star was. Star. She didn't have to apply to college, she could just go back home and rule the Kingdom of Mewni. But she applied to a local college anyway, she decided to take science and history. She said that those subjects had always fascinated her, she loved learning about the Earth.

"Marco," Abuela said happily. "You're only young once, you should go away, have an adventure."

Marco smiled, little did his Abuela know that he had been on many adventures. He had seen faraway planets, other dimensions, secret lairs, he fought monsters and saw the most amazing things that any human could imagine. He had seen this all with the most amazing girl in the galaxy by his side. It was a shame that he didn't have the courage to tell her how wonderful she truly was.

"Marco!" An energetic voice called.

She stood at the back door of the house calling to him in her always bubbly voice. She was eighteen years old now, she changed so much since she was fourteen. Since Star came to Earth she had become more mature, or at least more mature than she was at fourteen. She beckoned for him to follow her inside.

"Excuse me for a minute." Marco said to his Mother and Abuela as he followed Star into the house.

Star and Marco stood alone in the kitchen while the party continued outside. Marco looked down at Star, who was a foot shorter than him now. She stared at him for a moment, just smiling that perfect grin that never left her face. She was so beautiful.

"I have something for you!" Star exclaimed. "Wait here."

Star dashed up to her room to fetch Marco's present. Marco couldn't help but smile, Star always loved birthdays. Usually she would make Marco a homemade card or conjure up laser shooting kittens (and yes, she could do that with kittens). Star came running back into the kitchen with a carefully wrapped box with two large envelopes on top. She put the envelopes face down on the kitchen counter and handed Marco the gift box.

Marco eyed the envelopes with curiosity for a moment before opening his present. Why had Star brought him two envelopes? Usually she only made one card. This ran through Marco's head as he ripped apart the wrapping paper and tore open the gift box. Inside the box was a pair of inter-dimensional scissors, not the same pair that Princess Pony Head had given them, a different pair.

"Where did you get these?" Marco asked.

"I went to another dimension to buy them," Star explained. "I thought that I'd get you your own pair so that you don't have to borrow mine whenever you want to go to the arcade."

Marco smiled and turned the scissors in his hands. He then looked at Star, who was still smiling up at him. He put the scissors down on the counter, being the safety man that he was, and pulled Star into a hug. He enjoyed this closeness, this bond that the two of them shared. Neither of them could deny that they had a special connection. Every time they hugged, every time their hands touched there was a spark of adrenaline that would run through their veins. They eventually broke their hug, to both of their disappointments.

"One last surprise," Star said as she flipped the two envelops over to reveal that they weren't cards, they were letters. One of them was addressed to Marco, the other to Star. They both had college crests on them.

"They came in the mail today," Star explained. "I thought we could open them together."

The two took their respective envelopes in their hands and ripped them open to reveal the letters inside. This is the moment that scares all teenagers, that "What if?" moment before reading the letter. What if I don't get accepted? What if I get stuck working in a coffee shop my whole life? The two teenagers could only get past the first sentence before erupting in uncontrollable squeals. Congratulations. That was the first word of both of their letters.

"I got into the college I wanted." Marco cheered. "What about you?"

"Same." Star said excitedly.

The two hugged again, but this time the hug lingered on. The held each other as if afraid to let go, like if they let go they would float away from each other. A warm feeling surrounded both of them and they couldn't help but think about the first time they hugged, right after they fought Ludo for the first time. Back then their hugs were out of friendship, now their hugs were something more. The two teenagers looked at each other for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in, bringing their faces closer together. Their lips were mere inches apart when-

The doorbell rang, causing Star and Marco to jump apart, startled by the sudden noise.

"I'll go get that." Star said awkwardly, backing out of the room.

Marco followed behind Star as she walked into the foyer and opened the door, where she saw someone that she never expected to see in this dimension.

**Avery:** That's all I'm writing for now, stay tuned for chapter two.


	2. Our Beginning

Our Beginning

**Avery: **Chapter two! I hope that you all enjoy! I still don't own SVTFOE.

The manticore drawn carriage seemed to appear out of nowhere. One minute the street was quiet and the next there was a flash of blue light and poof, there was a manticore drawn carriage in the middle of the street. A tall guest stepped out of the carriage, looking as regal as ever, from her perfect posture to the crown sitting atop her head. She wore a long blue gown adorned with lace accents and her hair was styled like a beehive. She was followed by an entourage of fairies and servants as she walked up the flagstone walkway to the front door and rang the doorbell.

She was quick to answer. She threw open the door and looked on in shock. The boy who never left her side stood dumbfounded behind her. The woman looked at her daughter with disgust, she had shorter hair now, and she was wearing jeans. Jeans. Princesses should not wear jeans.

"Mom?" Star finally said in both shock and confusion.

Before Star could say anything else, the fairies bombarded her. Two fairies began taking her measurements while a third recorded them in a notebook.

"She's about 5 foot 2 inches." One fairy said. "25 inch waist."

Star looked at Marco in confusion, he could only stare at her as the fairies flew around her.

"What are they-" Marco began to say, but he was cut off by Star's mother.

"Commoners must ask permission before addressing the queen." Star's mother said, she didn't look happy to be one Earth, or to see her daughter after three years.

"Alright," Marco said in confusion. "May I address you, Your Highness?"

The Queen looked at Marco with distaste. Although he had never met Star's mother before she had told him stories about her mother. Star's mother had always been one to follow rules and traditions. She had been the one that wanted to send Star to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, but the King talked her into sending Star to Earth instead.

"Mother, what is going on?" Star asked before Marco could say anything. "Why are fairies measuring me?"

"Why Star," The Queen explained. "They're measuring you for your wedding dress."

The room fell silent. Both Star and Marco stared at the Queen in shock. A million thoughts swam through Star's head. Had she really just said that? Was she really getting married? If so, to whom? Star turned around to look at Marco, whose jaw had dropped to the floor. He looked confused, but he also looked hurt, like Star getting married affected him too. Nobody said anything else until the fairies had finished measuring Star and retreated to the carriage.

"I've come to take you home, Star." The Queen finally said. "By now you've mastered the power your wand possesses and are capable of keeping it safe."

This was true, Star had mastered the power that her wand held a while ago. But her mother never sent for her, she never visited her, she hadn't even written her a letter to let her know that her father died. She had to find out from Princess Pony Head when she visited to give Star her condolences. Star's father had always been the more rational parent, he listened to her and understood her problems. Without the King the Queen became heartless, uncaring, inhuman. Star knew that if her father were here than he wouldn't agree to this, but her father was dead. Pony Head told her that Ludo killed her father in order to get Star to come back to Mewni, Star was told not to go back because if she did then Ludo would kill her. Ludo hadn't attacked her in months.

"You're taking me back?" Star asked, looking at the whimsical carriage waiting to take her away. "Right now?"

"I don't have to take you back right now." The Queen replied. "I understand that you have a few weeks of high school left and honestly I would rather not have you around while planning your wedding."

Star stood in stunned silence, she didn't know what to say. Should she dare to defy her mother? Should she try to escape? Or should she just accept a stupid tradition and go home? Her father had always promised Star that she would never be forced into marriage, but her father wasn't here anymore. The King was the only person who could ever talk the Queen out of something.

"I will come retrieve you after your graduation," The Queen said monotonous before turning and walking back to the carriage. She turned around before stepping inside. "You can invite the Earthling family to your wedding, but afterwards all ties you have with them must be cut."

Then the Queen stepped into her carriage, which disappeared into the next dimension.

Star could do nothing but stand at the door, frozen. She was confused, she was scared, but most of all she wanted to cry. Marco, who had just been staring in shock for the entire encounter, wanted to say something too. He wanted to hug Star close, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He suddenly thought about running away with her. It would be just the two of them, somewhere far away, where nobody would be able to find them. He knew that they couldn't though, his family would miss him.

"I think I need to sit down." Star finally said.

She held her head in her hands as she walked into the living room and plopped down onto the green sofa. She lay her head down on a pillow and allowed her golden blonde locks to fall in front of her face. She wanted to close her eyes and wake up in her bed, she wanted this to be a nightmare. But it wasn't, this was real life. Marco sat next to her on the sofa and gently brushed her hair away from her face. He gently caressed her soft tresses as the two sat in silence.

"Does this usually happen?" Marco finally asked. "Are all princesses forced to marry young?"

Star just shrugged and sat up, she tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Not all kingdoms follow that tradition anymore," Star explained. "My father didn't want me to be married off young, but he's not here to talk my mother out of it."

"Do you have any idea who the guy is?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head.

"For all I know it could be a slime monster." She replied with a grimace.

There was silence for another moment, the only noise came from the party that was still going on outside. By now Marco's mother was probably getting suspicious as to why he and Star had been inside for so long, she would probably ignore it though. Mrs. Diaz was always giving Star and Marco their space.

"Well what do you want to do?" Marco asked.

"Does it matter what I want to do?" Star responded, slightly aggravated.

"Yes, it matters," Marco replied. "It matters to me, so tell me, what do you want to do?"

Star thought about it for a minute. What did she want to do? On one hand she could go home, she could marry a prince, she could become queen. But did she want to become queen? Was the trade-off worth it? No. She'd loose Marco. That was the worst part about it. She spotted her opened college acceptance letter, still sitting on the kitchen counter. Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted.

"I want to stay here." Star replied. "I want to live on Earth, I want to get a job, and wear jeans, and I want to go to college. I want to stay here with you, Marco."

She took hold of his hand and smiled at him. She looked at him with those big blue eyes of her's, which sparkled like crystals. He wanted to badly to kiss her on her perfect cupid's bow shaped lips, but decided against it. Right now they had to come up with a plan to get Star out of this wedding.

"Let's go back to the party for now." Marco suggested. "Tonight we come up with a plan."

**Avery:** I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. How will Marco and Star escape Star's fate? Will they ever realize they love each other? Did Ludo actually kill Star's father? Find out soon.


	3. Our Escape

Our Escape

**Avery: **Hello there friends! I thought that I would post another chapter today, hope that you enjoy! (I still own nothing)

The next few weeks had been spent in Star's room, she and Marco had been carefully planning their escape. They would spend hours at a time coming up with plans, which were usually interrupted by study breaks. Even though Star and Marco were planning on running away, they were still students, and they still had final exams to study for. One afternoon, between studying and plotting, Star picked up her wand.

"I have to leave it behind." She said. "They can track where this wand is anywhere in the universe."

"My parents can keep it locked up," Marco suggested. "No one will ever get it."

"No," Star replied. "That would put your parents in danger, I won't let that happen."

"So, what do we do?" Marco asked.

"We could destroy it." Star suggested.

She regretted saying that the second the words were out of her mouth, she knew that she could never destroy the wand. It was the only thing that she had of Mewni, the only thing that reminded her of home. Marco looked at her with those sympathetic brown eyes that always made her melt. He knew that wand was important to her, he knew that she didn't really want to destroy it. And if he was being honest, he didn't want her to destroy the wand either. She could kick monster butt, with or without that wand. But that wand, it had a lot of good memories attached to it.

"We are not destroying that wand." Marco replied. "We'll hide it in another dimension, lock it up, and bury it six feet underground."

Star didn't reply after he said that, he assumed that she was studying for her Literature final. But when she spoke up, she said something that he couldn't believe.

"You shouldn't come with me." Star said sadly.

He understood what she was saying. He had a life here, he had his family, and he was going to college in the fall. He had nothing to run from. There was no one forcing him to do something that he didn't want to do. The reason he was running away with her was because he loved Star and would follow her to the edge of the galaxy and back.

"Remember that movie we watched?" Marco asked. "The Audrey Hepburn movie about the princess running away from her responsibilities?"

"Roman Holiday?" Star replied, her face scrunched in confusion.

"You're Princess Ann," Marco said. "You're reckless, and rebellious, and beautiful. And like a star struck reporter I will follow you, wherever you go."

Star smiled warmly at him and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

On the day of their high school graduation the two teenagers sat in Marco's home, dressed in their navy blue graduation gowns. They were about to go to the graduation ceremony when Star and Marco decided to tell Mr. and Mrs. Diaz about their plan. They explained the situation to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, they understood why Star had to run away.

"We're going to stay in this dimension." Star explained. "But we have to stay away from California for a while."

"The two of you will come back, right?" Mr. Diaz asked.

The two teens nodded.

"We'll be back at the end of the summer," Marco explained. "We're still going to college."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked relieved after hearing that. They seemed glad that their son wasn't throwing away a college education just to run away with a girl. They were still curious as to what their plan was, where were they going? Where would they live? How would they live?

"Where are you going until then?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

The two teens looked at each other and smiled. They had planned their perfect escape. Star had gotten in touch with an old friend, one who had a summer house on Earth. The next few months were all planned out for them. They had planned their own getaway, their own Roman holiday.

"We're going to Rome, Italy." Marco replied.

"Well, thanks for inviting us." Mr. Diaz said with a huff.

Marco and Star had thought about bringing Mr. and Mrs. Diaz to Italy with them. But they had to stay in California, they were part of the plan.

"Someone has to be here when my mother comes for me." Star explained. "That is when you'll tell her that you filed a missing person's report for me, that I disappeared. She'll try to track my wand in order to find me, but the wand won't be in this dimension. The wand will be in Ludo's dimension, she'll think that I've been kidnapped."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked impressed. Star and Marco had put a lot of thought into this plan. Hopefully the plan would work, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz didn't want Star to leave, she was like the daughter they never had. And because they secretly hoped that one day Star would be their daughter-in-law.

"We should get going," Mr. Diaz said, checking the time on his watch. "The graduation ceremony starts soon."

Graduation ceremonies are boring. All you do is sit and wait for your name to be called. Then when your name is called you step on the stage for one shining moment, random strangers clap for you, even though they really don't care about you and are waiting for their kid to receive their diploma. But your parents take a picture, which they will cherish forever because in their opinion graduating high school will always be your crowning achievement. Like, congratulations, you made it through those awful teenage years. Now get out of our faces, go off to college, you're an adult now. High school is a teenage wasteland, and once you finally receive your diploma it's like a weight being lifted off your shoulders.

"Star Butterfly." The school principal said into the microphone.

Star stood on the stage, a room full of strangers watched her and clapped for her. She smiled politely at the principal as he handed her her diploma and shook her hand. So far everything was going as planned. A few dozen graduates later, Marco was called to receive his diploma. He made eye contact with Star from where he stood on the stage. He gave her a reassuring smile, and from that smile she knew. She knew that everything was going to be okay. She had Marco, and Marco was going to help her through this.

A few hours later the two were standing in Marco's home. All of their bags packed, inter-dimensional scissors in hand. They were giving Mr. and Mrs. Diaz goodbye hugs.

"Be safe, look out for pick pockets, and wear sunscreen." Mrs. Diaz nagged, Marco rolled his eyes, but he knew that his mother cared about his safety.

"We will." Star replied.

Star took her inter-dimensional scissors and cut through the air in front of her, opening a portal. Marco and Star waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz one last time before stepping into the portal. The dimension on the other side was dark and scary, the sun didn't shine, and there was an essence of darkness surrounding them. They knew what they had to do.

"How do we know Ludo's goons aren't watching?" Marco asked.

"It's Thursday," Star replied. "Thursday is bowling night."

Marco opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead he took a small locked box out of his backpack. Star could hear her wand being jostled inside. The two of them grabbed shovels and began digging. For a planet without sunlight, it was hot and they were sweaty, the mud didn't make the experience any more enjoyable. When they were finished, Star held the box one last time. She hugged the box close before dropping it into the hole. She didn't want to leave this part of her behind, but this was the only way that she could be free. Once they filled in the hole they turned and cut open another portal.

"You ready?" Marco asked, extending his hand for her to hold, she happily accepted.

"I'm ready." Star replied.

Hand in hand the two walked into the portal, to greet a brand new world.

**Avery:** Finished another chapter (yay!) What will happen on Star and Marco's little Roman Holiday? Find out soon.


	4. Our Calm

Our Calm

**Avery: ***place clever witty intro and disclaimer that nobody will read here*

The sun was shining through the window when Star and Marco woke up in the morning. It was another beautiful day in the beautiful city of Rome. Rome was such a wonderful city, the city was rich in history, old architecture, and the food was amazing. They had been there for a week already, and all they did was eat. But who could blame them? The food in Italy was delicious, everything was freshly made. But today they would do more than just eat.

"Let's rent a Vespa." Star suggested. "We can drive around Rome like in the movie."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Marco said as he grabbed his wallet.

The house was in a nice place, a little bit out of the way, it was quite a walk to get to the heart of the city. Every day they walked to The Spanish Steps, there were a lot of great restaurants there but it was also one of the best places to rent Vespa in Rome. Marco paid for the rental with his debit card, it was a bit pricey for a one day rental but it was worth it. The two of them hopped on the Vespa, Marco first, Star sat directly behind him with her arms around his waist. He liked being close to her, it made him feel warm. The two sped off down the streets of Rome, with Star spewing random facts that she learned in Ancient History class.

"There's the Pantheon," Star pointed out as they past the temple. "Pantheon is a Greek word, meaning 'honor all Gods."

Star had learned so much since coming to Earth. She loved learning about history, science, philosophy, she loved reading and poetry. Learning made her feel less alienated, less alone. Sure there were many aliens on Earth, living among normal people. But learning made Star feel more human. That is what she wanted to be, more than anything, she wanted to be human. Suddenly the Vespa screeched to a halt.

"Look at that." Marco gasped in amazement.

They were stopped in front of the Colosseum, the massive arena that was once used for gladiator battles. The two teens were so tiny compared to the massive structure. They say you never forget the first time you see the Colosseum. You see the pictures in movies and on TV, but the first time you're there, looking up. Star had spent months studying Ancient Rome, she thought about all the Emperors and warriors who have walked these streets. All the history that surrounded her, and she was standing right in the middle of it.

"It's fantastic." She breathed.

"Do you have any facts about the Colosseum?" Marco asked.

"What don't I know about this place?" Star asked. "The Flavian Amphitheatre. Slaves turned into brutal savages fighting to the death to claim their freedom. The maze under the floor that they used to keep animals in."

The two just stared up at the massive structure for a moment while tourists and locals buzzed around them. Eventually they decided to leave the Colosseum and get gelato, nocciola for Star and amarena for Marco. They ate and talked, they talked about college, and about home, and about nothing at all. And for the first time, Star felt like Princess Ann. She didn't care about disobeying her mother, she was free. She was in The Eternal City, with the boy she loved eternally. Even if she was too shy to tell him. The sun was beginning to set on the city, the sky turned gold and the clouds turned pink and purple. The sunset was somehow even more breathtaking here, there was something magical to it.

"There's one more stop we need to make." Marco said after finishing his gelato.

He and Star hopped on the rented Vespa and rode off down the streets. The bright red vehicle drove them through the town, passing old churches and historical sites along the way. Star wondered where they were going, Marco hadn't told her. But she didn't care, they could get lost in Rome forever for all she cared. All she cared about was Marco.

"Here we are." Marco said, stopping the scooter in front of a large fountain. "Welcome to the Trevi Fountain."

This was one of the places that Princess Ann visited in the movie. This fountain was a famous for making wishes. There were tourists everywhere, taking pictures and making wishes. Marco stood at the edge of the fountain and took two coins out of his pocket. He handed Star a coin and turned his back to the fountain, holding the coin in his right hand.

"You're supposed to make a wish and throw the coin over your left shoulder." Marco explained.

Star took the coin in her right hand, she squeezed it tightly and closed her eyes.

_I wish…_ She thought to herself. _What do I wish for?_

She looked at Marco, who was still rubbing his own coin between his fingers. _Should I be cliché and wish for him? Should I wish for a good life? For good health? Or something else?_

She kept thinking, what did she want? She wanted what every princess wanted, to live happily ever after. But not the "with a prince in a castle" happily ever after, she wanted her own happily ever after. One that only she could live. One with the person that she loved. She closed her eyes again.

_I wish for my happily ever after, not anyone else's. Mine._

And with that she tossed her coin over her left shoulder, she heard it plunk into the fountain as it sank to the bottom. She looked at Marco, who had already tossed his coin into the fountain. He sported a foolish grin. She couldn't help but smile back, because for the first time in a long time she felt happy.

"What did you wish for?" Star asked.

"Can't say," Marco said, taking hold of Star's hand. "If I tell you then it won't come true."

They returned the Vespa to the rental place and walked back to the little house hand in hand. It was a pretty little villa with white stone walls and a terracotta roof. The house was next to a pretty little vineyard with rows and rows of grapes. They were still too young to drink wine, even if there was no drinking age in Italy.

Marco took a set of keys out of his pocket and turned the lock. He threw open the door and walked inside, Star following close behind him. There was a light coming from the kitchen, had they forgotten to turn the light out before they left this morning? The two of them walked into the kitchen to find a stranger sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello Star," The stranger said, holding up the wand that they had buried into the ground. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

**Avery:** Dun dun daaaa. Sorry if italics are annoying, they're just there so you know when somebody is thinking.


	5. Our Storm

Our Storm

**Avery: **Another chapter! YAY! Disclaimer: If I owned the show then why would I need to write fan fiction about it?

"Mother, how did you find us?" Star asked.

"I followed the boy's credit card," The Queen replied in a dull and uninterested voice. "You rented a scooter, how lovely for a ride around the city."

She looked cross. She stood tall and regal with her golden crown atop her head, nesting in that beehive hairstyle she sported. She wore a grey gown today instead of her usual blue, one with puffy lace sleeves and a hoopskirt. She stared at her daughter, angry and annoyed. She held the royal magic wand in front of her daughter's face. How did she even find that?

"Care to explain why this was in Ludo's dimension?" The Queen asked.

Star looked guilty. She took the wand from her mother's hands and turned it in her palm. The wand was a little dirty from being in the ground, but was otherwise fine.

"I hid it there." Star sadly said with her head down.

"Why?" The Queen asked.

"So that you would think I was kidnapped," Star replied. "And that I didn't run away."

The Queen shook her head at her daughter. Her cold blue eyes pierced daggers into both of the teens. The Queen looked disappointed in both of them, Star for running away, and Marco for not stopping her.

"Star, I'm taking you home," The Queen said, taking a pair of inter-dimensional scissors out of her pocket. "Your future husband is waiting for you."

The Queen began opening a portal, and beckoned Star to follow her. But Star didn't move from where she stood. She stood tall and strong, she looked her mother in the eyes. She thought about all the times that her mother forced her to do something that she didn't want to do. Star use proper etiquette, be graceful, and stop reading those books, start acting like a princess. All the criticism and taunting that she put up with didn't matter anymore. She wasn't a little kid anymore, and her mother didn't scare her.

"I'm not going," Star bravely said. Her mother turned and gave her a stern look. "I like it on Earth mom, I like being human, I like science and history. I want to go to college and I want to learn new things, I want to experience everything that this world has to offer. I do not want to spend the rest of my life sitting on some throne with a stranger that you paid to love me. Please let me stay, at least until I can get my diploma."

By the end of her rant Star looked breathless. She couldn't believe that she had just stood up to her mother. She had never done that before, she had always done whatever her mother expected of her, or at least, she tried her best. The Queen still looked disappointed, but also a little mad.

"A diploma?" The Queen said angrily. "You would rather have a piece of paper than a kingdom? You are a disgrace and I am very disappointed in you."

Her mother was always saying this. Star always tried her hardest at everything she did, but it was never enough to please her mother. The truth was she never wanted to disappoint her mother. But no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, nothing was ever good enough to please her.

"I'm sorry mom," Star stated, still holding her ground. "But that's how I feel."

The Queen looked down and then stared at the open portal in front of her.

"Alright," The Queen said as she fiddled with something in her pocket. "Then I guess I'll just take you by force."

"What?" Star and Marco said in unison.

The Queen took a whistle out of her pocket and let out a loud screech. At that moment a hundred men ran through the portal and tried to grab Star, she and Marco tried to fight them off, but they were strong. They managed to take down a few of the guards, but they were easily overpowered. The guards managed to grab Star.

"Let go of her." Marco yelled, thrashing and karate chopping guards. But they seized him too.

Star watched helplessly as the guards pulled him away from her. She met his eyes, he looked sad but also worried for her. The guards held him down, one reached for his sword. Star's eyes grew wide, knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't hurt him." She yelled. "Please, just take him home safely. I'll do whatever you want."

"Stop." The Queen said. The guards dropped Marco. "Star, come with me and I'll bring the Earthling home safe and sound."

Star looked at Marco, he shook his head. She knew what he was thinking, keep fighting, and don't throw everything away for me. Marco didn't believe that he was worth giving up everything for. But if the alternate was that he would be killed, then Star would sacrifice everything to save him. Even if Marco was insignificant to the rest of the world, to Star he was the center of the universe. She would do anything for him. And he was willing to die for her.

"Okay," Star said, she turned away from Marco. "I'll go with you."

And with that the guards let go of Star. She walked towards the portal. She wanted so desperately to look back and see Marco one last time, but she knew that would only make this harder. She would be leaving him forever, she would never see him ever again. This was their last moment together. Despite her better judgment she turned to look at him. Marco was being held back by guards, there were tears in his eyes. Star began to feel hot tears well up in her own eyes and fall down her cheeks. She waved to him one last time, and he waved back. Marco watched as she stepped into the portal and disappeared. The Queen stood and handed a guard a pair of inter-dimensional scissors.

"Take him home." She said giving Marco one last annoyed glance before following her daughter through the portal.

Marco looked at the portal helplessly as it vanished into nothingness. Why had Star gone with her mother? Was it worth it to let him live? He didn't care about his life, only her's. He wanted her to get everything that she ever wanted, to be treated like the princess that she was.

"Come on kid, let's go." One of the guards said, forcefully pulling him up.

One of the other guards cut open a portal and walked Marco through. In a flash he was standing on his street in California, right in front of his house. He stood on the street in disbelief for a moment. In that moment nothing existed, he hadn't even noticed that the guards had left, he just stood there. He was stunned. Star knew that she would lose him forever and she sacrificed her freedom just to save him. With a sad sigh he walked up to his front door and opened the door. His mother immediately attacked him in a hug.

"Marco, honey I missed you." Mrs. Diaz squealed happily. "Your father will be home soon, he'll be so happy to see you."

When she let go she noticed something. Her son was sad, and there was no bubbly princess standing next to him.

"Where is Star?" Mrs. Diaz asked, she sounded worried now.

"She's gone." Was all Marco could say.

Mrs. Diaz looked sad, worried, and confused. She wanted to ask what had happened to Star, but she knew that her son wanted to be alone.

_I never told her._ He thought. As he trudged up the stairs to his room and lay down on his bed.

_My wish._ He thought as he tucked himself in and began to close his eyes.

_I wished for you._

**Avery:** Awe! Marco! I'm sorry if you were expecting more of a fight during Star's capture but for the life of me I can't write fight scenes.


	6. Our Seclusion

Our Seclusion

**Avery:** Here is another chapter, I finished this at 1 in the morning, so if this sucks it's because I'm running on four hours of sleep. I own nothing.

Star sat in her old room, on the pink sparkly duvet that had been specially made for her when she was younger. Her room hadn't changed at all since she left, the walls were pink and she had a hardwood floor with a pink bunny shaped carpet next to her bed. There were pictures on her walls, some were celebrities, some were of her and Princess Pony Head, but one picture was missing. They had taken away the picture of her father, they said it would help her heal after his death. Her golden hair had been primped and curled, her jeweled tiara placed atop her head. She wore a blue ball gown with a lace skirt and a rhinestone belt. She was scheduled to have dinner with her future husband tonight. Her mother had been gushing about him since she got here, talking about how he was rich and handsome, only the best for her little girl.

_Well if he is so great why don't you marry him?_ Star thought as she sat in her room alone. Someone was supposed to come get her when dinner was ready. She had been waiting for at least an hour, it was almost 6:30 and usually the royal family had dinner by now.

"Miss Star?" She heard a voice at the door call.

"You may enter." Star said in monotone.

She knew that it was unrealistic, but she hoped that the person at her door was Marco. She hoped that he would help her escape. They would run away together, and karate chop anyone who got in their way, just like old times. They would be free together.

But it wasn't Marco at her door. She knew the man, he was tall and thin with piercing blue eyes and black hair that was slicked back with gel. He was cleanly shaven and he wore a grey tweed suit jacket with a pinstripe tie and black dress pants. The unusual thing about this man is that he wore a crown on his head, one that should belong to the King.

"Uncle Nero? What are you doing here?" Star asked in confusion.

Usually her Uncle Nero spent his time travelling around the galaxies, what was he doing in Mewni? What was he doing wearing her father's crown?

"Dearest niece, I'm escorting you to dinner." He said, flashing a charismatic smile and holding up his arm for her to take. "And I'm King Nero now."

What did he just say? Nero was her father's younger brother so according to royal tradition he should get the crown if the Queen steps down and only if the heir isn't present. But her mother hadn't stepped down as Queen of Mewni, so why was Nero the king?

Star reluctantly linked arms with her uncle and the two stepped out into the hallway where her mother waited. Nero leaned in and gave the Queen a quick kiss on the cheek. Star's eyes widened in shock. Had she just seen that? Why was Nero giving his sister-in-law kisses? Unless- No.

"Oh sweetheart," The Queen said cheerfully. "Meet your step-father."

Step what? When did this happen? Why hadn't Star been informed of this? These and many more raced through Star's head as she walked down the long corridor to the dining hall. Even the halls in the corridor were stripped of pictures of Star's father, it was like the whole kingdom was trying to forget him. This made Star feel depressed, how could Mewni forget such a great leader? And how could her mother just go and marry her brother-in-law so quickly after her father's death?

When the three arrived at the large double doors of the dining hall Star stopped. Her uncle and mother opened the doors for her, revealing the beautiful white marble floors and mirrored walls of the dining hall. Star always hated the dining hall, the mirrors always made her feel like she was being watched. A long chestnut wood table with matching chairs stood in the center of the room and a fancy glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. Silverware had already been set and the royal family took their respective seats on one side of the table. She couldn't help but think about her father. She was always closer to him than she was with her mother. How they would play games of chess together, and read historical novels. Star had found such things boring at the time, but now she would give anything to have one more game of chess with her father.

A few minutes later the doors opened again, the royal family stood up and bowed their heads. A handsomely dressed family waltzed into the room and stood on the opposite end of the table. They too bowed their heads in respect. They were from the kingdom of Byzantium, the Kingdom of the Sun and Light.

"Please welcome His Royal Highness King Constantine of Byzantium," A servant announced. "His lady, Queen Octavia of Byzantium and their children, Princess Selene of the moon and Prince Alexander Helios of the sun."

Dinner was quiet. It was never this quiet at the Diaz house. Oh how Star missed Mrs. Diaz's cooking, and Marco's nachos of course. By now Mr. and Diaz would be asking her and Marco about the day. Mrs. Diaz would want to know if they fought any monsters, Mr. Diaz would make a joke and everyone would laugh. Goodness, how she missed them.

That didn't happen here. Star stared at Prince Alexander for most of the time, the man she was supposed to marry. She didn't know him at all, she only knew what people had told her. He was relatively good looking for an eighteen year old, he was tall and muscular, his shoulder length white hair was in a ponytail and his eyes were golden yellow. He wore a nice black suit with a red paisley tie, he seemed very uninterested in everything around him and he hardly looked at Star. His twin however stared at Star for the entire dinner, with her piercing midnight eyes that seemed to change from blue to purple in an instant. The princess had long raven black hair that was perfectly pulled back in a bun and she wore a long black dress. From what her mother said the twins were born of sun and moon, therefore they possessed the power of light and darkness, whatever that meant. Star had been told that Alexander could control fire and lighting, so logically Selene would be opposite, right? She would control water, as the moon controlled tides.

Suddenly, Selene shook her head from across the table, she stared directly at Star. Star gave her a confused look, why was she shaking her head? Was it just a coincidence? Selene shook her head again. Star knew that it was crazy, but she decided to try something.

_Come to my room after dinner._ Star thought, she stared at Selene, who nodded her head.

Star sat in her room after dinner, she changed out of her dress and put on a white silk nightgown. She hadn't turned off the light yet, she sat and waited. For someone who might never come. Was this weird? Inviting her future sister-in-law to her room via telepathy? If it even was telepathy, Selene could have been nodding to anything. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Her long ebony curls were the first thing Star saw when the princess entered. Her black nightgown draped to the floor and a long train of fabric followed behind her. She closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Selene whispered.

"You can read minds." Star gasped.

Selene smiled mysteriously, her eyes turned from purple to blue. Now that Star was closer she could see that Selene had chameleon eyes, not uncommon in certain alien races.

"They're from my mother," Selene said, reading Star's mind. "She's part Gort."

Gort. That was a rather rare alien species, one known for its beauty. Selene was a beautiful girl, and Star couldn't help but think that Marco would choose Selene over her any day.

"Who is Marco?" Selene asked. "And thank you."

Crud.

"Your brother controls fire," Star said. "So naturally you should control water, the opposite element. But you don't."

Selene shook her head.

"Fire is light," Selene explained. "People often confuse us for sun and moon, but in reality we are darkness and light."

"Fire is light," Star repeated, her face scrunched in confusion. "But darkness, how does that relate to mind reading?"

Selene smiled.

"What is one's darkest place?" She asked. "Where does one hide every horrible secret? Every bad memory, every regret. All of the twisted little thoughts you have. Where do you hide them? The darkest place that anyone can imagine, the mind. I control the darkness, I control the mind."

Selene was right. The mind is a horrible twisted place where people hide their secrets, thoughts, and insecurities. They hide them in the darkest corners of their mind. Hoping that they will never reveal themselves. The conversation made Star think about Sigmund Freud's theory of the human mind. There was the conscious mind, the tiny piece of our mind that we were aware of. Then the unconscious mind, the mind that we can't see, the mind that controls our urges, but sometimes even the mind can't hold back a person's desire to kill.

"There were some rather- disturbing secrets at the table tonight," Selene explained. "I won't say anything about your mum and step-dad, I can see in your thoughts that you don't know what happened. We will keep it that way. Don't try to say anything about my brother, I know that you are doing this against your will. And just so you know, he is about as happy as you are with this arrangement. Now tell me, who is Marco?"

Star had been thinking about Marco and his family at dinner earlier. She missed them so much, she wondered what they were doing right now. Probably having a nice family dinner and talking about something funny that happened at the supermarket or something. What was Marco doing? How was Marco doing? By now he had probably forgotten about her, she was probably some distant memory now. Marco was probably preparing for college right now, getting everything ready. College, there would be lots of pretty girls at college, and Marco wasn't a bad looking guy. It made Star sick to think about Marco with another girl. Marco had tried to save her, and she almost got him killed. More than anything she wanted him with her, holding her, hugging her. She loved him, more than anything. Star felt her cheeks become wet, she hadn't even noticed that she started to cry. She felt Selene rub her back comfortingly.

"He- he was-" Star stammered, barely getting the words out.

"I know," Selene said comfortingly. "Mind reader, remember?"

_Stop that_. Star thought, Selene just smiled. Star appreciated Selene's comfort, if she had to be stuck with anyone for a sister-in-law, she was glad that it was Selene.

~Meanwhile~

Marco hadn't been eating or sleeping in the days since he got back from Italy. He had just been lying in his bed, eyes open, just staring at the ceiling. Sometimes her face appeared in his head and he would cry. He saw her beautiful blonde hair, her sweet smile, her stunning eyes, he even swore that he heard her melodious voice call his name from across the universe. He wanted her back so badly.

He finally got out of bed one morning, his unkempt chestnut hair resembled a nest and his teeth had turned a dull yellow. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was a mess. Maybe what he needed a shower. Okay, he definitely needed a shower.

After taking a long hot shower and brushing his teeth, Marco looked at old yearbook photos of him and Star. They smiled in those pictures, they looked so happy, and now they were separated by a galaxy. Marco sighed and opened his desk drawer. There he saw it. How could he have been so stupid? He had the power to save her this whole time. The inter-dimensional scissors sparkled and Marco thought that he could hear an angelic choir singing.

He picked up the scissors and cut into the air in front of him. A light blue portal appeared where he had made the cut.

_I'm coming for you Star._

**Avery:** Quick history lesson. Nero was quite possibly the worst Roman emperor ever, right after Caligula (who appointed his horse to office). And Byzantium was an ancient Greek city, which would later become Constantinople (named after King Constantine). Today Constantinople is Istanbul. Queen Octavia is named after Augustus Caesar's sister, Selene and Alexander were the names of Cleopatra's twins and the mythological twin gods of the sun and moon.


	7. Our Reunion

Our Reunion

**Avery:** It is time for cuteness! Or someone's horrible death. Which is it? I use a passage from a poem in this chapter which is not mine and neither is this show.

The next morning Star was scheduled to have a breakfast date with Prince Alexander. She decided to wear her hair in a ponytail, mostly because her mother complained that it was too short to do anything else with. She wore a heavy cotton green hoop dress with lace cap sleeves, considering that the morning would be rather cool. The dress looked like it was made out of a curtain, Star felt like Scarlett O'Hara going off to meet Rhett Butler while she was still pining over Ashley. All that she needed was a bonnet and a parasol and she would be ready to go. Man, she hated Gone with the Wind.

She and Alexander sat at a white metal table that had been set up in the middle of the rose garden for their breakfast. It wasn't exactly breakfast as it was unappetizing finger sandwiches and tea. Seriously, was she having breakfast with her betrothed or with the Queen of England? The china was nice at least, hand painted with tiny pink cherry blossoms. The roses were in full bloom, giving the air a sweet scent. She and Prince Alexander sat on hard metal chairs, eating the unappetizing sandwiches and drinking the bitter tea.

"You know, you don't eat like a princess," Prince Alexander said matter-of-factly. "That will have to change once we get married and do something about your posture."

Star looked at him weirdly. He had been mostly silent through this breakfast and when he did speak he criticized her. Why didn't he tell her about himself or ask her questions? Didn't he want to know anything about her?

"So, I uh- Spent the last few years attending high school on Earth," Star said, trying to break the tension. "What have you been doing the last few years?"

"Why do you want to know?" Prince Alexander replied. Star stared at him like it was obvious. "Well, if you must know, I spent the better part of my time with the highest members of society, and playing croquet."

Croquet? She could make a Heathers joke right now but Prince Alexander wouldn't understand the reference. What were the chances that he was into old Earth films? Probably zero. Star kept her mouth shut.

"I suppose that since you have asked me a question in a desperate attempt to socialize I should do the same with you," Prince Alexander said with an uninterested roll of his golden eyes. "What did you like most about Earth?"

Star didn't appreciate Prince Alexander calling her socialization attempts "desperate." She thought that was really rude, and he was a snob.

Nonetheless, she began to think about his question. What didn't she like about Earth? With all of its different cultures, and different people. Some tall, some short, some had dark hair, some had red hair, they were all beautiful, every single one of them. She loved art and science, music and history, literature and philosophy. She remembered the poems, the old dusty books, the knowledge she crammed into her brain. Marco even admitted that when he met her he thought that she was a total airhead, but she turned out to be the smartest girl he ever met. Gosh, she missed him so much. If only she could get her hands on a pair of inter-dimensional scissors she could see him one last time, say a proper goodbye.

"I liked everything about Earth," Star replied with a smile. "There was so much to do there, so much to learn."

Alexander still looked uninterested, yet he continued to ask questions.

"School on Earth, what was your best subject?" Prince Alexander asked.

Star thought for a moment. She was either the best at history, science, or literature. There was a myriad of things that she was good at on Earth. She couldn't remember now, what was her best subject? Probably literature.

"Literature," Star replied. "Like poetry and stuff."

Prince Alexander seemed impressed.

"Alright, show me." Prince Alexander said expectantly.

Show him? Did he mean recite a poem? Star racked her brain for a poem, one that would impress this little snob. T.S. Eliot, she thought. The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock. She began to recite the poem.

"Let us go then, you and I,  
When the evening is spread out against the sky  
Like a patient etherized upon a table;  
Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets,"

Star couldn't remember the whole poem, it was a long poem. So she skipped a couple of lines.

"In the room the women come and go,  
Talking of Michelangelo."

"Who is Michelangelo?" Prince Alexander interrupted.

She probably should have known that Prince Alexander wouldn't know about renaissance artists. On Earth Michelangelo was known for his amazing stone statues and the paintings in the Sistine Chapel in Rome. Star sighed, if she ever went back to Rome that is what she would want to see, Michelangelo's paintings in the Sistine Chapel.

"He was an artist," Star explained. "He lived in Italy in the 1500s, he created some amazing things."

"Amazing things," Prince Alexander repeated. "Well that sounds rubbish, the poem was also rubbish. I don't understand Earth."

Star was offended, she liked that poem, and Michelangelo. Poetry, art, reminded her of Earth and its many cultures. She remembered hearing of the T.S. Eliot poem in literature class. It made her think of a relationship, one destined to fail. As if the narrator was recounting a terrible memory while sitting in a museum where women were talking of renaissance art. At least that was her interpretation. That was another great thing about poetry, it could be interpreted in many different ways.

"Well this has been a lovely breakfast," Prince Alexander said politely, Star knew that he was lying. "I should give you my condolences before I leave, it is such a shame what happened to your father. And to think, it could have been avoided had there been no poisonous snakes in the garden."

Prince Alexander stood from his seat and left the garden, but Star just sat in shock. Poisonous snakes? But her mother had said that Ludo killed her father in an attempt to get Star to go home to Mewni. What was Prince Alexander talking about? Poisonous snakes? Star stood up from her seat and ran into the castle, bumping into her Uncle Nero as she did.

"Sorry, Uncle Nero." Star apologized.

"You can call me dad." Nero said happily. "What were you running from?"

_I will NEVER call you dad._ Star thought. She didn't want to talk to Nero right now, she wanted to push past her uncle and find her mom. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I saw a poisonous snake in the garden." Star replied.

Her uncle's reaction was all that she needed to confirm it. He looked at her in shock, as if it were completely unheard of to see a snake. She wanted to ask, but it turns out she didn't need to.

"We've been trying to find that snake since it bit and poisoned your father." Uncle Nero panicked. "Don't worry about it, just stay inside."

With that her uncle turned on his heel and scurried down the hall. Poisonous snakes, dead fathers, a queen marrying her brother-in-law. The eldest brother's curse. What was the next line of that T.S. Eliot poem? "No! I am not Prince Hamlet, nor was meant to be." Prince Hamlet. Hamlet. The King Claudius, the Queen Gertrude. The jealous younger brother and the woman who married her husband's brother. Now all she needed was to become insane, or fake insanity, she wasn't really sure whether Hamlet was faking or not. Star trudged down the hallway to her room, forming the plan in her head as she did. She was Hamlet, or Ophelia, both went crazy, both lost everyone in their family, both die. Oh right, Hamlet dies. How was she going to survive a Shakespearean tragedy? She threw open the door to her room and immediately realized that she wasn't alone.

There he stood, in his dull orange hooded sweater and dark grey pants. He smiled at her in that way that made her heart flutter. He was not royalty, but he was her prince charming. She was so happy to see him here, how did he get here? It didn't matter right now. Star quickly slammed the door behind her and ran into his arms. He held her close as tears began to stream down both of their faces.

"Marco." She sobbed into his chest. "You're here."

"I needed to see you again." Marco said into her hair, her golden locks absorbing his tears.

Without further hesitation Marco pressed his lips to Star's, connected them in a passionate kiss. Star felt light headed now and her heart was racing a million miles a second. Marco felt the same, sparks flew around them and they felt like they were flying. This wasn't Star's first kiss, nor was it Marco's. But when you find the right person every kiss feels like your first. They kept kissing until they ran out of air.

"You came here for me." Star said happily, her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"I had to," Marco whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

Star kissed him this time, as hard and as passionate as she could. Ever since she was forced to go back to Mewni she felt empty, like there was a part of her that was missing. Marco made her feel whole again. As much as she loved that Marco was here with her, she had to worry about finding out what happened to her father. She broke the kiss and looked at Marco.

"I think that my uncle killed my father in order to marry my mother and get on the throne." Star said quickly.

Marco looked at her in shock.

"Well," He said in disbelief. "That sounds like Hamlet."

"That's what I said!" Star exclaimed.

"Well, you know what we have to do, right?" Marco asked.

"Expose them and get the heck out of this dimension?" Star asked.

"Exactly," Marco replied. "We just need a plan."

**Avery:** Awe, cuteness. For those of you who have not read Hamlet all you really need to know is this: Claudius killed his older brother in order to become king, the queen married Claudius despite her son's wishes. Hamlet goes insane (or fakes insanity nobody really knows). Basically the play is a revenge tragedy but Hamlet can't bring himself to actually take revenge on Claudius until the end where (spoiler alert) they all die. Another reason why I picked the name Nero, the Roman emperor who came before Nero was named Claudius.


	8. Our Future

Our Future

**Avery:** Well this might suck, I'll explain why later. I own nothing.

The plan was straight from the play. Act completely insane, wedding is called off, somehow slip poison into the King's drink, possibly get shipped off to die, and use the dimension scissors to go home. Sure it was not the most original plan out there but it was a plan nonetheless. Star didn't like having to lie to her mother, or having to hide Marco, she especially didn't like pretending to go along with this wedding. She felt a sort of pang in her chest when she thought about leaving Mewni forever.

"I'll never see my mother again." Star realized. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, Marco lay next to her.

"You were fine with killing your uncle," Marco stated, turning on his side to look at her. "But never seeing your mother again is upsetting you, the same woman who has never listened to you, never let you be who you wanted to be, and is forcing you to get married."

"She didn't kill my father." Star said, but as the words came out she had another thought.

What if her mother and uncle conspired to kill her father? What if their relationship had been going on before her father's death? That would explain why her mother told her that Ludo killed her father. Her mother knew that she would believe it.

A knock was heard at the door, it was a quick and urgent banging.

"Hide in the closet." Star whispered, practically pushing Marco off her bed. Marco made a dash for the closet and closed the door.

"You may enter." Star called.

The person knocking was Selene. She was wearing a floor-length white nightgown, her long dark hair gracefully falling around her face. She looked like a ghost standing in the dimly lit hallway. She quickly walked into the room and locked the door behind her.

"Close the windows and don't let anyone see or hear us." Selene whispered, her eyes furiously changing from blue to black to grey. "And tell the boy to get out of the closet."

Star did as she was told, she closed the windows. There was a full moon out, a luminescent white orb over the kingdom. The full moon reminded Star of a poem. _The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas_. It was lovely little poem, one to tell on a beautiful yet ominous night like this. Once all the windows were closed and Star let Marco out of the closet Selene began to speak. Her eyes continued to change colours, they rolled back and they seemed to be glowing.

"I can see you." Selene said ominously in a trance-like state.

"I'm right here." Star replied. She touched Selene on the shoulder and immediately withdrew after she received a massive shock. "Selene, are you-"

"The moon will bring you peace," Selene whispered in her trance. "The sun will come and give you war. The poor boy, I see the pain he must endure. The moon will rise bloody and red, come morning one will be dead. When you are standing in the chapel, remember Snow White and the poison apple. But in the end, the one that bleeds is a friend."

Selene snapped out of her trance and collapsed into the white cotton of her nightdress. Star and Marco kneeled next to her, holding her as she lay limp. What was she babbling about? Selene was talking of the moon and the sun and of a bleeding friend. What did she mean? Her words were poetic, almost like some sort of prophecy. A prophecy. They looked at each other, realizing at the same time. Selene had just told them the future. But how? She said that she could tap into someone's mind, she never said anything about psychic abilities.

"Who is she?" Marco asked. "How did she know me?"

"She's my future sister-in-law." Star explained. "She is also a mind reader."

"And an oracle, apparently." Marco added. "Aren't witches more Macbeth than Hamlet?"

"Shut it, Marco." Star said sternly.

Star lay Selene in her bed and brought a glass of water, figuring that she will be thirsty once she wakes up. Star and Marco sat on a loveseat at the foot of her bed, she lay her head on his shoulder. The room around them was silent, save for Selene's calm breathes and the wind whistling wildly in the trees. The light of the moon began to shine through the closed windows, a thousand stars twinkled in the distance.

"What do you think she meant?" Star asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

"I don't know," Marco replied. "Why must prophecies be so complicated?"

Suddenly Selene let out a loud gasp and sat up in her bed. She seemed to be in a trance again, her kaleidoscope eyes rolled back. Star and Marco turned to look at her.

"Marco, hide in the closet." Selene quickly said. "Now."

Marco obeyed and made a dash for the closet. Not moments later Prince Alexander threw open Star's bedroom doors and stormed up to her with fire in his eyes. Yes, there were literally actual flames coming out of his eyes.

"What have you done with her?" The young prince's voice boomed. He saw his sister lying in Star's bed, unconscious, unmoving.

"I didn't do anything." Star stated. She stood up from the loveseat, even though Prince Alexander was still taller than her she felt more in control this way.

Prince Alexander stomped over to the bed and picked up his sister's still unconscious body in his arms. He looked Star dead in the eyes.

"If I weren't promised to you," Prince Alexander said with venom on his tongue. "I would burn down this whole kingdom."

Star stood in shock as Prince Alexander stormed out of her room. She walked over to her bed before collapsing in tears. Marco emerged from the closet and cradled her in his arms, planting kisses on her cheeks and forehead. Star shook in his arms, the way one might do when they are scared.

"Would it be horrendous to kill him too?" Marco asked, slightly angered at the prince for making Star cry.

"Probably." Star replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just hope that Selene is okay."

Marco continued to gently stroke Star's soft hair, it was a comforting feeling, having him there with her. She wasn't alone, he was there to keep her sane in this messed up world that they were in. She lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, Marco still sitting next to her, too shy to lie down. He had never shared a bed with a girl before and he was nervous.

"Has she ever told you anything before?" Marco asked. "About the future?"

"No, I knew that she could read minds but I didn't know that she could see the future." Star replied rolling onto her side and looking up at Marco.

"She said something about a war." Marco recalled, looking nervous. "Something about the sun bringing war."

Star sat up again and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Selene's prophecy right now." Star said. "She said that the moon would give us peace, the moon is out right now."

Star pointed out the window at the full harvest moon, still glowing with radiance. Millions of stars lit up the night sky, millions of planets, millions of galaxies. Star wondered what was going on in other galaxies. She thought about Princess Pony Head and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, what were they doing right now? She wondered, if somewhere in that infinite space there was someone in the same situation as her. She lay down on her bed again, gently closing her eyes, Marco stared at her hesitantly.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," Star said without opening her eyes. "But no funny business."

Marco smiled and blushed as he lay next to her, eventually they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Avery:** Guess who wrote an awesome chapter and then accidentally deleted everything because they forgot to hit save? ME! So now you have this crud to read. By the way the poem that the moon reminds Star of is called The Highwayman. Sorry if I am shoving literature down your throats... Have a good day(or night or morning or afternoon)!


	9. Our Hamlet

Our Hamlet

**Avery:** Disclaimer, I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil. I used some passages from Hamlet Act 4 scene 5 which I do not own as I am not William Shakespeare.

They lay on the bed beside each other as warm light began to flow into the room, banishing all shadows and washing the room in the sun's glow. It was looking like a beautiful day in the kingdom of Mewni, a clear cloudless blue sky, warm sun, and a nice breeze to keep cool. Star opened her eyes and saw Marco lying next to her asleep. He looked so calm, so peaceful. She should probably wake him up before her mother barges in to invite her to breakfast, but not just yet. Star leaned over to kiss his forehead, his dark skin was soft under her lips. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning." Star said with a smile. "Sorry to wake you."

Marco stared at her for a moment, taking in the stunning image of the radiant young woman lying next to him. Her gold curls were messy and out of place, her blue eyes looked tired yet strikingly beautiful. Her silk nightdress was shapeless but she still looked absolutely magnificent early in the morning.

"Good morning." Marco cheerfully replied. Suddenly his smiled faded. "Morning. The sun."

He jumped out of bed and ran to the window, half expecting to see the kingdom covered in lava or something. There was no war out the window, quite the opposite really. Everything looked so beautiful and peaceful. The garden was full of life, from the weeping willow trees to the rose bushes that lined the garden's perimeter. There were little white lilies down by the pond and Marco could see some sort of bird swimming around in the water. No war, just peace.

"Sorry," He apologized. "Just paranoid."

"Old habits never die, safe kid." Star teased, earning a glare from Marco.

"Star?" A small voice called from the hallway. "It's Selene."

"Come in." Star replied.

Selene waltzed in, she looked normal again. And beautiful. Her normal beautiful. Her dark curls were swept to one side and she wore a long navy blue mermaid dress. Her irises were white today, her eyes looked translucent, but they still glowed like the moon. Despite her beauty she looked concerned, or scared. Did she remember what happened last night?

"The full moon has some… interesting effects on my powers." Selene explained nervously. "I'm not supposed to use my powers on the night of the full moon, but I saw what would happen if I didn't and it was horrible."

"You said something last night," Star said in concern. "It sounded like a prophecy, but right after that you fainted."

"I see darkness," Selene nodded. She walked over to the window and looked out at the garden. "The future is darkness. The sun is going out, the souls of the lost will shout, this was never meant to be seen, by the woman who would become queen."

Selene began to feel light headed and dizzy again. She mentally scolded herself for telling Star the future, although she knew it would help Star she also knew what would happen if she used her powers. She felt hot liquid begin to drip on her face, she touched her upper lip and discovered that her nose was bleeding. They were punishing her.

"Are you alright?" Marco asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Selene lied, she knew this was bad. "Can I have a tissue?"

Star quickly handed Selene a tissue. Selene wiped the blood away from her nose. She knew that this was bad. The nose bleed was the beginning, soon her heart would bleed too. Nobody was to ever know the future, but Selene had no choice but to know, the darkness was punishing her. The image kept appearing in her head. The sun is going out.

"Alexander thought that you were trying to abuse my powers," Selene explained. "That you were trying to kill me. I told him you weren't, but he refused to listen to me."

Selene could hear voices coming closer, her brother was probably looking for her.

"I should go," Selene said quickly. "Star you have ten minutes before your mother comes looking for you, Marco stay in this room."

And with that Selene scurried off, leaving Star and Marco alone in the room once again. Star sat down on the loveseat next to her bed, Marco sat next to her on the fluffy red cushions.

"Prince Alexander Helios is probably going to burn me at the stake." Star whispered. "I did make his sister faint, and bleed."

"Helios?" Marco repeated, his face scrunched as if in deep concentration. His face then lit up in realization. "Selene. Helios. The mythological twin Gods of the moon and sun. The moon brings peace, the sun brings war. That was in Selene's prophecy."

Marco was right. Prince Alexander was Prince of the Sun. The sun couldn't bring war, a person could though, a person with fire powers. But Prince Alexander didn't mean it when he said that he would burn down the kingdom, right? Star shook off the feeling.

"I should probably get changed and execute phase one of our plan." Star said with a sigh as she rose from the chair. "Do you mind waiting in the bathroom?"

Marco nodded. He couldn't help but feel envious that Star had her own bathroom attached to her room, he always had to share with his parents. It was a big bathroom too, with a large tub with water jets and two sinks designed to flow like a waterfall. Marco sat on a small bench and waited for Star to invite him back into her room. Star looked through her closet. She had to wear something that looked like she had lost her sanity, but not entirely. She needed to look like she was losing her mind, but slowly. As if her mind wasn't completely gone yet. She picked out a pair of white stockings, but no drawers or corset as a woman was supposed to dress. Over top she wore a puffy yellow dress with a white satin ribbon tied around the waist. She didn't wear shoes, nor did she take the time to comb her hair. She invited Marco back into the room.

"So? How crazy do I look?" Star asked eagerly.

"You're so beautiful." Marco replied with a dreamy sigh.

Star rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm off." Star said. "Stay here."

"Be careful." Marco warned her.

He embraced her one last time, knowing that this could potentially be the last time he ever saw her. He squeezed her, holding her tightly to his chest in his strong arms. He kissed her hard on her lips before Star broke their embrace and pushed the inter-dimensional scissors into his hands.

"If anything goes wrong I want to know that you're safe," Star said sadly. "I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you."

Marco nodded and kissed her one last time before Star scurried off to breakfast. She navigated through the labyrinth-like hallways of the palace with a spring in her step. Her bedraggled hair swinging behind her like a curtain of blond filth. She looked at the paintings on the walls, none of them were of her father. The walls all bore pictures of the new king, the man who stole his brother's throne. She opened the double doors of the dining hall, her mother, along with Nero, Selene, and Alexander were already sitting at the table. Her mother's jaw dropped once she saw her daughter, unkempt and disorderly. Nero seemed to do a double take, Alexander stared at her, speechless. His hands gripped the table, tiny flames began flickering on his fingertips, but they went out as soon as they started. And Selene just stared blankly, unmoving, unfeeling. Her lips then moved ever so slightly.

"Star, what is the meaning of this?" The Queen exclaimed in horror.

Star looked at her mother, secretly loving the fact that this was driving her crazy.

"Say you? Nay, pray you, mark." Star recited. Was it weird that she had the entire fourth act of Hamlet memorized? Sigh, here comes the song. "He is dead and gone, lady. He is dead and gone."

Star could see the King eyeing her suspiciously, but she decided to shrug it off. She was too busy trying not to laugh at her mother's horrified face and Alexander's baffled expression. Selene continued to sit in her chair, not speaking or reacting to what was happening.

"The wedding planning has been tough on you sweetheart, how about some rest?" Her mother finally said.

The Queen stood and began ushering Star towards the door. Star couldn't help but smirk at this, wedding planning? The Queen admitted herself that she didn't want Star around while she was planning the wedding. Star wiggled out of her mother's grasp and continued with the scene. She skipped around the room and continued to sing.

"Tomorrow is St. Valentine's day, all in the morning betime," Star sang cheerfully, making her mother chase her around the dining hall. "And I a maid at your window, to be your valentine."

Her mother finally caught her. Star laughed manically, she couldn't help it. She loved how crazy her mother was getting. Not to mention Prince Alexander looked so confused, it was hilarious. But Nero continued to stare at Star as if imagining her head on a stick. He knew. Star had a feeling that he might, but what was he to say now? In order to really sell her insanity Star broke down crying. She allowed her legs to buckle underneath her and she collapsed to the floor, rolling around in uncontrollable sobs.

"What is the matter?" The Queen finally asked.

One last line, then she would be done. She looked her mother in the eyes and handed her a daisy that had been tucked into her dress pocket.

"I would give you some violets, but they withered all when my father died." Star whimpered.

The Queen looked on in silence as Star stood up and began to walk out of the dining room. Suddenly Queen Octavia ran into the room, weeping hysterically.

"My husband," She cried. "He has been stabbed. The King is dead"

The room was silent. Alexander looked at his sister, who continued to stare blankly at the wall as if she were focusing on something out the window. Even Star had broken character and stared at Queen Octavia. Not believing what she just said.

The King is dead.

**Avery:** I'm bored. Maybe I'll write another chapter. Or maybe I'll eat an entire cake by myself. *eats cake*


	10. Our Complication

Our Complication

**Avery:** I wrote another chapter and I left you guys some cake, enjoy. I do not own this show.

The King is dead.

The room was silent. Queen Octavia sat on a chair sobbing, Prince Alexander paced around the room. Nero and Star's mother sat on opposite sides of Queen Octavia, comfortingly rubbing her back. Selene continued to stare blankly into space. What was she thinking about? What could she hear? What could she see? Star sat in the corner of the room, cross legged on the floor. She slowly began to pick the petals off a purple columbine flower. Its petals were soft to touch, like feeling silk. The flower smelled nice too, the scent reminded her of Mrs. Diaz's perfume. Star missed Mr. and Mrs. Diaz; they had been her Earth parents. And they were much better parents then what she had on Mewni. Star looked up at Selene and Alexander, who had just learned they lost their father. Star could see a tear in Alexander's eye, shimmering like a little crystal, desperate to fall. Star had always seen the Prince as emotionless, unfeeling. She then stared at Selene, she was still looking at a fixed point on the wall, at nothing.

"Did you see this?" Alexander yelled at his sister, who didn't move or react. "Selene, look at me!"

Selene continued to sit and stare, her nose began to bleed again. Alexander quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the red liquid from her face. Selene didn't react to anything, not the pain, not to her brother. She just continued to stare at the wall, motionless, as if she were made of stone. Alexander shook his sister violently. Finally she stood.

"The sun is going out, the queen is coming." Selene muttered before collapsing to the ground.

Star recalled Selene saying that earlier. The sun was going out, but she didn't mean the sun in the sky. She meant Byzantium, Kingdom of the Sun.

Alexander held his sister's head in his hands, he lay her down on his lap, letting her exhausted body rest. The fabric of her long dress pooled around her, she appeared as though she had no legs, as if she were a mermaid. She was a beautiful enchantress, a magical princess. Star couldn't help but smirk, she had fancied herself a magical princess, and now all she wanted was to attend college and learn new things. Star tuned her back from the scene in front of her and slowly walked out of the room. She could hear Queen Octavia's hysteria as the door closed behind her. She thought of returning to her room so that she could tell Marco about what happened. As she trudged down the hall she repeated Selene's prophecy in her head.

_The moon will rise bloody and red, come morning one will be dead._

Selene had allowed herself to bleed to warn Star about the future, and then King Constantine died. Selene had known that her father would die, and Prince Alexander knew that Selene saw it. He was probably angry that Selene had done nothing to stop it. If it happened, than it must have happened for a reason. Star turned the corner to her bedroom, only to find that her bedroom door had been ripped off its hinges. Star ran full speed into her room to find it in shambles. The curtains had been ripped down from the windows, broken glass was scattered all over the floor, picture frames lay broken on the carpet, the mattress had been flipped, even the closet door had also been ripped off its hinges. The scariest part? Marco was nowhere in sight.

"Marco?" Star called, even though nobody was in the room with her. "Marco!"

"I'm afraid that Marco isn't here, sweet Ophelia" A deep brooding voice said from behind Star.

Star turned around to see Nero. He wore a black suit, his hair was slicked back with gel as usual and he smirked evilly at her, his white teeth gleaming. He loomed over her, she stood in his shadow. Despite her better judgment she moved into a fighting stance, but stopped herself before making the first punch, sure she fought monsters three times her size and could easily take down her uncle, but Nero could have her beheaded for attacking him.

"I won't attack unless you throw the first punch Star." Nero explained.

Star stood her ground, she looked up at her uncle with a brave face.

"I am not Ophelia." Star spat at Nero. "Now tell me where you've taken Marco."

"Really? Your little scene proves otherwise." Nero said smugly as he began to circle around the young woman, watching her every move. "Or are you Prince Hamlet? Faking insanity in order to take revenge, very clever girl but you must remember that you are not the only person who has read Hamlet."

He was avoiding her question, Star grew angry.

"Where is Marco?" She repeated lividly.

"Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead." Nero replied with a devious smile.

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were the names of Hamlet's friends, whom he left for dead and they were both beheaded. Oh dear, Marco was beheaded.

"What did you do to him?" Star yelled louder than she had meant to.

She was holding back her tears, she was breathing heavily, and her heart was pounding out of her chest. What would she do if he were dead? Give up? Go back to Earth and see if Mr. and Mrs. Diaz will still welcome her after she indirectly killed their son?

"Calm down, I have done nothing yet." Nero continued to smirk as he spoke. He stopped circling Star and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow, after your wedding the traitors will die."

He took his hand off of her shoulder and walked down the hallway without looking back. Star collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears. Her wails could be heard thought the kingdom as she lay in a head on the floor sobbing. Tomorrow, the wedding. She would be forced to marry that little brat instead of the man she loved. And then she would be forced to watch the man she loved die. Why didn't he use the inter-dimensional scissors to go home? He could have been safe.

_He couldn't leave you behind_ a voice whispered in Star's mind. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, maybe he would rather die than see Star be wedded off. Star could only imagine the fight that Marco had put up when the guards found him. Her Marco, trying to be the adorable dorky hero that he was. Star hugged her legs to her chest and leaned against the door frame, tears still streaming down her face. She could see Prince Alexander turn the corner and approach her, she didn't want to get up and greet him.

"A guard said that they caught the killer in your room, a human." Alexander said, spitting out the word human as if it were a curse. He stared at her, his golden eyes were now red and puffy, he had obviously been crying. The Prince then looked into Star's bedroom and saw the wreck that it had become. "Did a hurricane come through here?"

Star still sat on the floor, she shook her head.

"Good," Alexander said with a nod. "The guards suspected that Ludo guy too, they are going to his dimension to arrest him and put him on trial."

Ludo tried to destroy the universe multiple times and he is put on trial while safety kid Marco is locked up and will be killed tomorrow? That is not fair.

"I find it interesting," Alexander said, circling around Star. Looking down at her with fire in his golden eyes. "A human boy from Earth appears just days after a princess returns from Earth. How would a human boy even find his way to another dimension?"

Star looked up at him, he touched her forehead with the back of his fingers. She felt a small burning sensation, like touching a hot light bulb, it was as if his skin were made of fire.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Alexander asked, kneeling down to meet her eyes. Star shook her head furiously and Alexander frowned. "Good, because if you did anything to anyone in my family, I would start a war on your kingdom. I can do that now, you know? I'm the new king. I just wish that I could go to Earth and burn the whole place to the ground."

The words echoed in Star's ear, start a war on your kingdom. Burn Earth to the ground. _The sun will bring you war_. Alexander was about to turn and leave, but Star spoke up.

"Maybe you should give Earth a chance." Star said meekly.

Alexander turned to look at her again.

"Why Earth?" He asked.

"Because I want adventure," Star said as she rose to her feet. "I want education and literature, I want poetry and art, science and philosophy, history and a future. My future, my own happily ever after. I am no longer a princess, I stopped being a princess the day I left Mewni. I am not a fairytale, I am a warrior, I am a genius, and I am the one who will reinvent happily ever after."

Alexander stared at her in shock, how much did Star wish that she could read minds so that she could tell what he was thinking. Was he angry? Disgusted? Was he going to report her to her mother? Finally Alexander sighed.

"I couldn't possibly understand," He said monotonously. "I've always been told that Earthlings were stupid and selfish, that they refuse to believe in the existence of aliens because that would mean that they are not the center of attention. But you've been there, I haven't. I wouldn't know what it's really like there."

He turned on his heel and began to walk away, but then he turned around. "By the way, the next time you fake insanity be original Ophelia, everyone in the universe has read Hamlet."

Star sighed and fell back against the wall, slowly sliding down until she was once again sitting on the floor. She probably should have foreseen the fact that Hamlet was a universally known play and therefore had been read by people all over the galaxy. So Star sat alone in the hallway, wondering what her next move should be.

She decided that she should try to see Marco, it was her fault that he was captured in the first place. She walked down the cold stone steps into the basement dungeon, it was chilly down there, as no heat reached this part of the castle. Everything was dark except for the flickering fluorescent light bulbs that lit Star's way. She saw two guards standing at the bottom of the stairs, they looked up at her and bowed their heads respectively. Star knew that she would need them to get out of the way if she was going to see Marco.

"The Queen is requesting that all of the guards protect the rest of the Byzantium royal family." Star lied. She had never been a good liar, but the guards obeyed her anyway, who were they to deny a princess?

As the guards hurried off, their boots echoing as they trudged up the concrete steps, Star walked down the dark hallway. It was hard to see anything because the lights were slowly flickering out and Star felt like she was walking on ice. It might have been wise to put shoes on before walking in the dungeon, Star mentally slapped herself for that. Star walked along the stone walls, passing unoccupied cells. Back before prisons were around these cells would be filled with traitors and renegades, they would be held until either they served their time, or until they were to be executed.

"Well, well." A grouchy voice said from one of the cells. "Look at who decided to visit me."

Star slowly approached the cell, she could see his short silhouette in the darkness. She touched the cold silver bars of the cell and peered into the confined area. He sat on the floor wearing black and white striped prison clothes, he looked up at Star menacingly.

"Ludo." Star said in surprise, she had hoped to find Marco in the cell. "Where is Marco?"

Star knew that Ludo wouldn't actually know where Marco was, but if Ludo had seen Marco it would help.

"They took him to another castle, princess." Ludo scoffed.

"Oh." Star sighed.

She sank down to her knees in defeat, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She began to hyperventilate, her heart pounded, and her hands became hot and clammy with sweat. She felt tears pool in her eyes, she refused to let them fall. It was an unspoken rule in crime fighting to never cry in front of the enemy. But she couldn't help but sniffle, her eyes grew red and swollen, and a tear found its way down her cheek.

"What are you crying for?" Ludo snapped at her. "This is probably your dream to see me behind bars, and I was told that you're getting married tomorrow, congratulations." Ludo rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"No." Star replied, wiping the tear from her cheek. "I don't want to get married, I don't want to be queen. My mother confiscated my wand but if I had it with me right now I would give it to you and let you destroy Mewni, I don't care, all I want is to be a normal human girl."

Ludo's face softened, as if moved by the young princess's speech. Star continued to frantically wipe tears from her face. She looked at Ludo, who was waiting for her to continue.

"I know that you didn't kill my father." Star's voice cracked as the words came out.

"That's correct." Ludo replied.

"And I know that you didn't kill King Constantine." Star continued.

"That is also correct." Ludo replied with a nod.

"So why didn't you come to Mewni and try to clear your name?" Star asked.

"It was my wedding anniversary, my significant other and I went to Beach Planet," Ludo replied with a shrug. "Even evil has to take a vacation."

Star nodded in agreement. But she still wished to know about what happened to Constantine, and maybe Ludo had the answers. Star felt like Clarice Starling going to interview the notorious serial killer Hannibal Lector, except there would be less cannibalism.

"Do you know what happened?" Star asked.

Ludo shook his head.

"I don't know, but you do." Ludo replied, Star looked at him, confused. "Think about it, why would someone kill a king? Either for power or to start a war. Who do you know that needs to start a war?"

Star knew exactly why powerful figures were killed in the past. Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in order to start the First World War, and in history many sons were known to kill their fathers in order to gain power. Sons killing their fathers in order to gain power. Alexander. No, he couldn't have. Nero had to have done it, Nero had to have killed Constantine in order to frame Marco.

"You'd better leave princess," Ludo said, slowly sinking into the shadows. "The guards will be back any minute."

Star nodded and retreated up the stairs, her loud thumping footsteps echoing behind her as she climbed the stairs.

**Avery:** Did Alexander kill his father? Or is Nero plotting something sinister? Find out soon. And no there will be no Aladdin ending, Aladdin is based off Othello, not Hamlet.


	11. Our Revelations

Our Revelations

**Avery:** 71 reviews last time I checked. Why that many? I don't know, this story isn't even that good. Thanks for reviewing. I don't own anything.

They locked her in her room that night. They said she was unstable, that she was a traitor, that she had to be watched. She lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought about her mother and why on Earth her mother hated her so much. She thought about her father and how much she wished that he was still with her. But the person who she thought about the most was Marco. Marco, the boy who was detained somewhere because of her. Marco, the boy who was already on his death bed. Marco, the boy who loved Star for who she was. Marco never forced her to do anything that she didn't want to do, Marco always talked to her whenever she needed to vent. Marco fell in love with the human Star, not the Princess Star. And now he was going to die for her.

_Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead._ Her Uncle's words returned to her mind. Tears pooled and spilled out of her eyes. What was she supposed to do? Tomorrow she would have to get up, put on a wedding dress, and walk down the aisle. And if that wasn't bad enough, she would then have to watch the man that she loved die. She tossed and turned in her bed all night, she did not get any sleep. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to come up with a plan, but everything that she tried had just backfired. She tried to think of a new plan, but they were all so complicated. Maybe she could send some kind of telepathic message to Selene.

_Help me free Marco._ She thought as hard as she could.

She imagined Selene's face in her mind. Her beautiful long black hair and her ever-changing chameleon eyes. But suddenly the image morphed in her mind, to one more sinister, one bloodier. Selene was bleeding again, but this time the blood wasn't her own. Suddenly she was screaming, calling for help. An aura of darkness surrounded her, an evil spirit raised a knife and held it at Selene's throat. Voices whispered in her ear. S_he will die at the hands of we. The angel of darkness inside of me. This means war._

The last line echoed in her brain, as Star sat upright in her bed. _Th__is means war. _What had prompted these visions of Selene? Was Selene trying to contact her? She convinced herself that it was just her imagination and that she had been awake for too long. She laid her head on her pillow and silently whispered to any God, Deity, higher power, anyone who might be listening.

"Help me." She whispered as she lay wide awake in her bed.

~Meanwhile~

Meanwhile, in an abandoned castle prison a teenage boy sits alone in a dark cell. Black bruises and ugly scars covered his body from when the guards found him and tortured him, he still felt pain. They found him in her room, one moment he was reading a book that Star had under her bed and the next they had barged into the room. Star's Uncle must have sent them, he must have known somehow. Marco debated grabbing the scissors, but then a thought came to his head. If Nero knew Marco was here and wanted him out of the way, that meant that Star was in trouble. So instead of running he fought back, kicking and punching. He managed to take out two guards before they overpowered him and arrested him. Now here he sat, in the castle dungeon. The mattress that he lies on is lumpy and as hard as a rock. Filthy rats scamper across the floor of the cell, the boy wondered if the rats would eat him before the guards beheaded him. Which would be a worse fate? Public execution or rotting in a cell and slowly getting eaten by rats? Both sounded equally horrible. The boy looked out the small window that gave him the only source of light in the otherwise dark prison. He could see the stars, small and twinkling above his head. Most of those stars probably no longer existed, they probably faded away decades even centuries ago. That is the truth about stars, they fade away. But one would never fade away, at least, not to the boy.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light, the entire prison was now engulfed in its luminescent glow. The boy stood up and stared at the light. He was shocked when he saw the person stepping out of the portal.

"Don't say that I never did anything for you, Earth Turd." She said with a smile.

~Back to Star~

So here she was again, standing in the long white gown, waiting for someone to bring her to the chapel for the ceremony. She was out of time, out of plans, out of hope. She thought about the events of the last twenty-four hours. Now that King Constantine was dead Alexander will be crowned king once he returns to Byzantium. Queen Octavia was probably stepping down as queen, meaning that after the wedding Star would be the Queen of Byzantium. She should have been happier, but she wasn't. All Star could think about was Marco, his sweet smile and his overly cautious ways. If Star didn't come up with a plan Marco would die. But what could she do?

She replayed Selene's prophecy in her mind, hoping that it would give her some answers. The moon brought her peace, the sun brought her war. The pain that Marco must have felt when he was taken away by the guards. The moon rose bloody and red, and now King Constantine was dead. The moon. Bloody. It couldn't have been. It wasn't. Star shook the thought out of her head. The image from last night reappeared in her mind, the evil spirit holding a knife to a bloody Selene's throat. Star remembered Selene talking about the future and the darkness. And someone that she only referred to as "They." Who was "They?"

There was a knock on the door. Star turned around and waited for whoever was retrieving her for the ceremony. She shouldn't have been surprised that it was her mother, looking regal as ever in a long blue gown. Her hair was done up in its usual Marie Antoinette beehive style with her gold crown placed elegantly on her head. She looked at Star in her wedding gown, her face gave no hint of emotion.

"Why did you have to cut your hair so short?" Queen Butterfly asked with a sigh. "That dress would look so much better with a more elaborate hair style, but there's not much you can do with short hair."

Star touched her bun, which was covered by the long net veil. When her hair was down the length was an inch below her shoulders, so it wasn't like her hair was that short. Star wanted to ask her mother why she was always criticizing her. Why she was never good enough.

"The next time you want to put on a performance give me a warning," The Queen said sternly. "You scared me for a moment, Nero had to explain to me what a Hamlet was. If I had known that Earth would influence you like this I would have never let your father send you there. That useless little annoyance he was."

Star could feel her blood boiling in her veins, her face turned red with anger. All of the criticism and disapproval her mother gave her over the years was built up inside of her. Passing judgment on her choices, on Earth, and even on her father. She didn't want to tell her mother off, but she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer.

"You know what mom? You are wrong." Star stated, ripping the veil off of her head and throwing it to the ground. "Earth was the best thing that could have happened to me, I learned new things, I realized what I wanted to do with my life. Earth taught me how to be open minded and accepting, because if there is one thing that Earth should be known for it's the fact that you can be whoever you want to be. If I had stayed here I would have ended up as just another blind princess who blindly follows tradition and I don't want to be that. And by the way, my father was a wonderful person, and you stabbed him or poisoned him and married a snake. Why do you hate me? Why do you hate my father?"

"I don't hate you and that man was never your father." Queen Butterfly exclaimed in fury. "You are a selfish brat that only cares about herself, all you have ever done is disobey me. I didn't even want to give you that wand for your birthday, I knew you would misuse it. I don't know where you get that from, your real father is such a gentleman."

Star stepped back in shock. She was unable to process what her mother had just said. Her father was never her real father? But then who was- No. No, no, no, no. no!

"Star?" A male voice called, knocking at the door. It was Nero, smiling evilly at her. "Are you ready for your big day?"

Just to rub it in, the Queen hugged her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Doesn't our baby just look like a little doll?" The Queen gushed in an obviously fake tone.

Star looked at the two of them in horror, they just kept smiling at her.

"Oh yes," Nero replied, still smiling smugly at her. "I would love to chop off that pretty head and hang it on my wall."

Star picked up the skirt of her long dress and ran out of the room, her high heels making it hard to run. She could hear servants and guards yelling to her to stop, she didn't want to. She felt tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she didn't want to give her mother or Nero any satisfaction. Her short blonde hair had fallen out of its bun while she was running, her tightly tucked bangs now covering her eyes. Star kept running until she was outside, she didn't need to turn around to know that Nero and her mom were following her. She ran until she came to the pond.

_Well, if you're going to be Ophelia you might as well go all the way._

Star was about to jump, but she skidded to a stop before she reached the water. She was not Ophelia, nor was she meant to be. She turned around, head down, looking at her grass stained heels. She looked up at Nero and her mother.

"Alright," Star gave in. "I'm ready to go to the ceremony."

**Avery:** Okay, I was going to have her jump into the pond and leave that as a cliffhanger but I decided to be nice to you guys. Right now chapter twelve really sucks. I'm trying to fix it but it's still horrible.


	12. Our Best Moment

Our Best Moment

**Avery:** Editing things is boring, but this REALLY needed editing because it sucked, okay it still sucks but it sucks slightly less now. I don't own.

Star turned away from the dark and muddy water to the delightful shock of her mother and Nero. She walked towards them, more like limped, one of her high heels had fallen off while she was running. The bottom of her long dress was stained with mud and grass, a once beautiful pure gown now tainted with dirt. Her once perfectly combed blond tresses were now messy and disheveled, she no longer looked like a bride, and that's just how she liked it. She smiled smugly as her mother gaped in horror at her.

"You-" The Queen started, looking as though she were about to strangle Star. "You can't walk down the aisle looking like that."

Star smiled victoriously, but her furious mother pulled the royal magic wand out of her pocket and zapped Star. In a puff of pink smoke Star's once filthy dress was perfect, her hair was pulled into a bun, and her veil reappeared, perfect atop her head. Star gave a long sigh and regrettably trudged alongside Queen Butterfly and Nero on her way to the ceremony.

The carriage ride was long and silent. Star stared out the window as the kingdom whizzed by in a blur. Villagers were smiling and waving at the carriage as they dashed by, they had every right to celebrate, this was a special day in the kingdom. Star should have felt like it was a special day for her too, but it wasn't. For most girls on their wedding day the only thing to be worried about is the wedding ceremony, but Star was worried about the final lines in Selene's prophecy.

_When you are standing in the chapel, remember Snow White and the poison apple. But in the end, the one that bleeds is a friend._

Remember Snow White, the bleeding friend. The poison apple, prepare for the end. One fairytale, one tragedy. Was this to be her happily ever after? Or her tragedy? This was supposed to be her story, her fairytale. And what had she done besides almost get her best friend killed? Star knew that she didn't have much time left, she had to think of a plan. The poison apple. Where would she find a poison apple? And what would poison do except make her a villain?

The carriage pulled up to the chapel, an old stone building with beautiful stained glass windows and beautifully decorated with balloons and flowers for the occasion. Queen Octavia was standing outside with Alexander and Selene. It was custom for the families to walk into the ceremony together for a blessing ceremony before the actual wedding. It's supposed to represent the binding of the two families or something. Star couldn't help but think how different this was from Earth, on Earth a husband and wife couldn't even see each other before the ceremony. Alexander looked handsome today, his white hair was gelled and pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a sharp black suit with a white dress shirt and a red bowtie. Selene's long hair was swept to one side and fell in lazy curls like a waterfall of shiny black. She wore a long black ball gown with tiny silver flowers embroidered into the bodice. Star wondered how one girl could look so beautiful, yet so sad, it was like she had become a ghost. She even looked almost guilty.

Star stepped out of the carriage, her mother and Nero trailing close behind. She walked up the cold stone steps and towards her future husband. They made eye contact, his golden eyes looked at her in that unfeeling way that made Star feel like she was made of stone. She could never tell what he was feeling, he was always so intimidating. Nevertheless, he proceeded to link arms with her, as per tradition, and walked into the chapel. Star turned and looked at Selene desperately.

_Help me._ Selene looked at Star apologetically, she mouthed something at Star, two words. _Queen_ and _Apple_.

Star stood with Alexander in the center of the room while her mother, Nero, Selene, and Queen Octavia stood in front of them. All around them people were watching their blessing ceremony. Some of them Star recognized as noble families of Mewni and others she didn't recognize. Star could see her childhood best friend, Princess Flying Pony Head floating in the front, Star waved to her. Star continued to search the crowd for familiar faces, hoping that one of them was Marco, but she didn't see him. She noticed Ludo, standing way in the back with guards surrounding him, he was chained up and he looked miserable.

"The one good thing to come out of this," Alexander whispered when he noticed Star looking at Ludo. "Is that we get to see justice when those traitors are killed."

Star didn't reply, instead she turned back towards her mother and Nero, the only thing that stood between them was a long mahogany table with golden goblets and a jug of wine sitting atop it. On Earth Star couldn't drink wine until she was legal, but on Mewni being there was no law preventing teenagers from having a glass of wine. Star never liked the taste of wine.

"Let the blessings begin." Nero announced, taking one of the gold goblets in his hand. "To my dearest daughter Princess Star Butterfly, the future Queen of Byzantium, and to my soon to be son-in-law on their wedding day."

Star bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. Apple. Poison. There was poison in that goblet.

"Drink, both of you," Nero continued smiling devilishly. "The wine will bless you and your marriage for many years to come."

Nero passed the glass to Alex first, Star's eyes widened. She wanted to knock the drink out of his hand. But it turned out that all he needed was to sniff the liquid to know the truth. He lividly threw down the cup and grabbed Star by the arm. Her arms suddenly grew hot and smoke began to cloud her eyes, she could feel a burning pain creeping up her arms and- HOLY MOTHER OF MEWNI SHE WAS ON FIRE!

Star looked down at Alexander's hands still grabbing her forearms, her flesh was burning and she felt an overwhelming amount of pain. He looked at her, his golden eyes filled with fury, why was he burning her? The guests looked on in shock. Star shut her eyes tightly, fighting back tears, the pain was agonizing. But then it stopped, she could no longer feel the fire. She opened her eyes to see Alexander lying on the floor in pain, and standing over him was a boy. He wore an orange hoodie and had messy brown hair, Star smiled when she saw him.

"Marco!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in the tightest hug that he would ever receive. The two held on to each other, afraid to let go. They didn't want to lose each other again.

"How did you get out of the dungeon?" She whispered, hoping no one else could hear.

"I'll explain later." He whispered back.

The two let go of each other and turned to Alexander, who was still lying on the floor in pain. Sympathetically, Star helped Alexander to his feet.

"Why did you burn me?" Star asked him once he was back on his feet.

"You killed him!" Alexander yelled lividly, fire lighting in his eyes. "I knew the second I smelled the cup, there was poison in it. You killed my father and you tried to kill me! I'll bet the Earth boy helped you! I don't care if you are about to be my wife, this is war!"

Alexander looked like he was going to attack Star again, Marco instinctively stood in front of her. For a moment, nobody in the room moved, not Star, not Marco, not Alexander, not Queen Butterfly or Nero. Everybody stood in shock.

"I never lay a hand on your father." Star finally retorted, she was appalled that Alexander would make such accusations about her.

"Liar!" Alexander stepped forward, his hands were aflame. Star and Marco took fighting stances.

"Stop!" A female voice yelled.

It was Selene, her heels making loud clicking sounds on the marble floor as she ran towards the three. Her nose was bleeding like crazy, blood was even beginning to drip from her eyes.

"Star and Marco didn't kill father," Selene said, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. Her eyes rolled back and she doubled over. Alexander held his sister in his arms, she was beginning to cough up blood. "They are punishing me, because I refuse to do what they ask."

"Who is punishing you?" Alexander exclaimed, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "Selene what is going on?"

"They told me either you do it or you die," Selene was crying and blood was dripping all over her dress. "So I did it, I had to obey them."

"What did you do?" Alexander asked, holding Selene tightly. "Who is 'they'?"

Star kneeled down next to Selene and held her free hand, drops of Selene's blood stained the white of Star's gown, but she didn't care. Selene's eyes furiously changed from black to green to blue. She looked at her brother and then at Star.

"I killed him," Selene whispered weakly, astonished gasps could be heard from everyone in the room. "I killed my father, they made me do it. They wanted war and chaos, I had to obey. I was scared, and now they're killing me."

Alexander was crying at this point as his sister lay dying in his arms. Star comfortingly caressed Selene's hair while trying her best not to cry either. The room was silent, save for the people whispering in the crowd.

"They are the scariest things in existence," Selene explained. "The shadows in the corner, the monsters under the bed, the Boogeyman, they are all inside my head and all my life they have made me do horrible things. I am the bringer of destruction, the angel of darkness. If I don't do what they ask, they kill me. So I killed my father."

Selene weakly turned her head to see Nero and Queen Butterfly standing frozen in shock.

"Just like you killed the King." Selene said with the little strength that she had left. Her blood was splattered all over the floor. The patrons gasped and turned to Nero, who looked guilty. "Then you poisoned the wine, you were going to kill my brother and Star."

"She's lying," Nero yelled, pointing at Selene. "Guards, kill her and put that Earth boy back in the dungeon for execution."

Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Everybody just stared at Nero.

"Obey me!" Nero yelled angrily. "I am your king!"

Nobody moved, and Nero knew that he had been defeated. Selene's eyes turned black, she raised her hand and a foggy cloud of darkness shot from her wrist, knocking Nero's crown off of his head. Selene turned to Star.

"It's your turn," She whispered weakly. Star looked at Selene in confusion. "The woman who would become queen."

Star nodded, she picked the discarded crown up off the floor and placed it on her head.

"This kingdom is under new management," Star proclaimed, turning to her subjects. "Guards arrest Nero and hold him trial for his crimes, my mother will be banished to the outskirts for emotionally abusing a child."

"I never did anything." Queen Butterfly exclaimed as the guards were arresting her. "Sure I never particularly liked your father and I only married him so that I could be Queen but I didn't know that your uncle would kill him."

Star stared at her mother with a looked that screamed "seriously?" Queen Butterfly rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"You emotionally abused and lied to me," Star said. "I am being merciful by banishing you."

Star wanted to apologize for what she was doing. But she was hurt, her mother had done nothing but hurt her. All her life she received nothing but words of discouragement from her mother. The guards obeyed Star's orders. Nero and Queen Butterfly were then dragged out of the chapel. The rest of the patrons in the church bowed to Star, who for that one shining moment was the Queen of Mewni.

"Furthermore," Star continued. "Alexander, I am divorcing you before we are even married, but I leave you my kingdom as compensation.

Alexander looked at her in shock and Star smiled at him. King of war he was, would probably still burn the kingdom down.

"Ludo is given a pardon and will not be held responsible for his crimes." Star finally stated. A female guard standing in the back with Ludo unlocked his chains, setting him free. Ludo gave Star a real, genuine smile and she smiled back.

"This wedding has been cancelled," Star proclaimed. "You are all dismissed."

Most of the citizens left the room, others stayed behind. Star sat down in front of Selene once again, who looked so pale and yet so beautiful.

"You were fantastic Star," Selene whispered faintly. "I see a bright future for you, and for Marco."

Marco and Star smiled at her, both of them wiping tears from their eyes.

"And Alex," Selene looked up at her brother one last time. "Have a fantastic life, but don't let the darkness win, I love you."

And with that Selene's eyes changed from blue to brown one last time before closing forever. Her blood was gone, her heart had stopped, she was dead. Alexander held Selene's lifeless body in his arms and cried.

"The darkness killed her," Alexander sobbed. "The darkness could kill me too."

"I thought you were born of light." Star said through her own tears.

"Everyone has darkness inside of them," Alexander explained. "Sometimes the darkness wins."

After that everyone sat in silence, crying over Selene. Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Until finally Alexander placed his sister on the floor, kissed her head, and stood up. He motioned for Star and Marco to stand up too, they obeyed. The three stood in a semi circle round Selene, looking down at her. Star took the crown off of her head and handed it to Alexander.

"This is for you," Star explained, letting Alexander take the crown from her. "King Alexander."

Alexander smiled at her for the first time, an honest smile. In that moment, Star wondered if he would keep Mewni for himself or burn it to the ground. However, if she had learned anything from Alexander The Great it was two kingdoms are better than one.

"Thank you Star." Alexander said genuinely.

"We should be going." Marco said, taking Star's hand in her's.

"Wait," They heard Queen Octavia call, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She was holding Star's wand. "I picked it off your mother while she was being dragged off, I thought that you might want it."

Star shook her head. At one point that wand was the most important thing in the world to her, but now all she wanted to do was leave it behind. It didn't belong to her anymore anyways.

"It is an heirloom of Mewni," Star explained. "The wand belongs to Mewni and I don't belong to Mewni anymore."

Queen Octavia nodded, she understood. She gave Star a smile before Star and Marco turned to exit the chapel.

"So, how did you get out of the dungeon?" Star asked as they walked out into the bright, warm, sunny day.

"Oh, Pony Head saved me." Marco explained.

"And then you don't listen when I say stay hidden, you go and tackle a prince." A voice said from behind them. It was Pony Head, floating in mid-air behind them.

"Awe, Pony Head, you're so sweet." Star gushed.

Pony Head blushed.

"Well, you know it's still hard for me to say this but he is your other bestie," Pony Head replied. "Okay, I said it."

Star hugged Pony Head tightly before opening a portal.

"We're going now." Star said sadly.

"But visit us any time." Marco added with a smile.

"Will do, Earth Turd." Pony Head replied before disappearing into the crowd.

Star and Marco smiled at each other and looked into the portal.

"We don't have to go home just yet, right?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head.

"We don't." She replied

"Roman holiday?" He asked, offering her his arm. She smiled and linked arms with him.

"Roman holiday." She said.

Arm in arm the two walked into the portal and into their new lives.

**Avery:** To epilogue or not to epilogue. For that is the question. I know that this chapter sucks, I don't even remember writing half of it. Kids, never stay up past three and write, sleep deprivation does not help you in life.

**To the person who posted my story on wattpad without my permission: please take it down or credit me please.**


	13. Our Happily Ever After

Our Happily Ever After

**Avery****:** Epilogues are not my strong suit, so this is not good. You have been warned. The show is not mine.

Once upon a time there was a princess. For the first fourteen years of her life she was like any other princess that there was. She was quirky and weird, she was kind and gentle. She protected the people that she cared about. Like any other princess, she wanted to find a prince, get married, and live happily ever after. But things don't always work the way you want them to. Life is strange like that. One minute you want something more than anything else in the world and the next thing you know you want something totally different. The princess didn't meet a prince, she met a regular boy. She learned about art and history, she learned about Earth and culture. And she fell in love with the regular boy. She was kidnapped by her mother and forced into marriage, but with the the help of the regular boy and a girl possessed by demons, she defeated her mother and returned to Earth.

A few months later, the princess sat in a college lecture hall, waiting for the lecture to start. The hall held five hundred people, and Star was just one little person in that big room. She didn't mind really, she learned better by listening to people speak. College was so much different than high school Today's lecture was history of astronomers, tomorrow she had no classes and Wednesday she had Science lab. Star sighed, she wished that Marco were here. Sadly, her boyfriend wasn't in her program and she wouldn't have any classes with him. At least she could go home to him at the end of the day. So Star focused on the lecture, made notes, and contributed to class discussion. When class was over she boarded the bus home. Lucky Marco, he didn't have any classes and got to stay home today. He was sitting on the couch watching movies when Star walked in and plopped down next to him.

"Fun day at school?" He asked.

Star didn't answer, she lay her head on her boyfriend's chest and closed her eyes.

"That fun?" Marco asked with a laugh as he gently caressed Star's hair. "Cheer up, something came for you today."

Star sat up and looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

Marco grabbed an envelope off of the coffee table and handed it to Star. She only had to take one look at the crowned manticore crest on the wax seal to know who it was from. She ripped open the envelope and started reading the letter.

"It's from Alexander." Star said excitedly. She hadn't heard from him in months and was eager to hear about what was going on in Mewni.

Dear Star,

You will be happy to know that I am doing well in my two kingdoms, Mewni is looking better every day and my people couldn't be happier. Mother is still grieving over my sister, she visits her grave almost every day. Sometimes I can still feel her, like she isn't gone, an entity of her is still here. I've been doing research on the thing that killed her. Darkness has been around since the beginning of time, slowly ascending to power over millions of years. They used my sister as a host, if she hadn't fought back she would have been forced to kill us both. The darkness is still out there, still looming over us, craving power. I wish that I could have been able to save her. I want you to know that I don't blame you for her death, in a way I feel like I'm blaming myself for not helping her. Now I'm rambling.  
I hope that one day I can visit Earth, see what you meant when you told me about all the planet has to offer. And I hope that where ever you are, and where ever you go, that you have a good life.

Yours Truly,  
King Alexander Helios

"What does it say?" Marco asked.

Star didn't answer, she just hugged the paper to her chest, a tear formed in her eye and rolled down her face. She thought about Selene, the once beautiful alien girl with eyes like a kaleidoscope and hair like silk. Star could still hear her voice in her mind, the melodious voice that rivalled that of a songbird. Selene gave her life to help Star and Marco, and she would never be able to repay that debt.

Marco hugged Star tightly as she cried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Star looked up at him, her blue eyes shimmering.

"He doesn't blame me," She replied with a whimper. "But I blame myself."

Marco looked down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She loved the sensation of his smooth lips on her skin, it made her feel comfortable and safe.

"Never blame yourself." He whispered.

Star smiled and closed her eyes and the two lay on the couch in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

~A Few Years Later~

Something was different the day she put on a wedding dress for the second time in her life. She felt happy as she twirled in the endless white fabric. She wore her hair down in loose curls and her long veil was embroidered with tiny white flowers. She didn't get to pick her dress last time, now she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted. She had chosen a long ball gown with an embellished waistline that gave the illusion that she had curves. She felt a twinge of sadness that her father wasn't there to walk her down the aisle, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered now was the boy in front of her. He smiled when he saw her walking down the aisle in her beautiful dress, he even choked up a bit. Everything that had happened in the past didn't matter now, all that mattered was them and their lives together.

And still, something was different. Because this time, when Star walked down the aisle and saw the boy in front of her she didn't feel guilt or heartache. She felt love. Star loved Marco, and nothing was going to take that away from her. He wasn't a prince, he wasn't a knight in shining armour. He was Marco. He was perfectly imperfect and he had a heart of gold. And when she stood at the alter, and he placed the golden band around her finger she knew there was no better happily ever after than this.

**Avery:** I was going to keep writing, but a wedding seemed like the perfect place to end. I was only going to write another few lines, about Star and Marco having a picnic in the park with their daughter, Selene. But maybe that's a story for another day. I thank all of you, my loyal readers and everyone who reviewed this story. Sometimes it's really hard for me to put my work out there because I'm constantly anxious that people will tell me how terrible I am. But then there are the reviewers that say that my story is great and that I should become a writer and those people make me smile. So thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. Until next time, keep on keeping on.


	14. Something New?

Something New?

**Avery: *looks at all the reviews and PMs asking me about a sequel* *slowly opens laptop two years later***

Hello, friends!

You were probably confused when this update popped up in your notifications, considering the fact that this story has been complete since 2015. Well, this is a very special update because today, April 7, 2017, is this fanfiction's second birthday! Exactly two years ago today, I published the last chapter of Our Fairytale. The fic had a cliche title with an equally cliched plot, but it was fluffy and cute and I enjoyed writing it. And when it was over, I felt really sad. I didn't expect for this fanfiction to get much attention, nonetheless become the most popular fic that I have ever written. Our Fairytale has more than double the views than that of my second most popular story. To be honest, that's a bit surreal.

Now, I always promised myself I would do my best to continue this story in some way or form, whether it be in the form of a short little one-shot or a full story. But then I took a break from fanfiction to focus on my first novel (hopefully hitting shelves soon if the good people at the publishing company like it.) However, over the last two years, I would occasionally think about the Selenes, both the fallen princess and Starco's future daughter and from there, the bits and pieces of the two girl's lives slowly became a much larger story. And then I realized I had to share this story.

So, I am very pleased to announce, that Our Fairytale will have a sequel and a short little prequel.

The prequel will revolve around Princess Selene of Byzantium and her life leading up to meeting Star. That will be a one shot and will go up once I finish posting this.

And the sequel? Well, here's a little preview:

* * *

The carriage rocked and jumped as it skirted along the windy cobblestone path. A dense forest of evergreen trees surrounded the path, hiding the world around the carriage behind a wall of green. Despite the dark and eerie looking forest, the rest of the world seemed bright and colourful, as the sun illuminated the path in the bright blue sky. The sound of the majestic white horses clopping on the stone could be heard for miles as they pulled the coach closer to its destination. The young girl inside the carriage felt a mixture of homesickness and carsickness as she stared blankly out the window, one hand gripping the plush seat cushion and the other on the handle of her trunk. She was quite positive that if this coach did not stop bouncing soon, she was going to throw up the little she ate for breakfast. She had been too nervous to eat, and with everything that had happened since the mysterious letter appeared in her bedroom, who could blame her? Now she was off in another world, travelling up a hill in a carriage driven by a stranger who hadn't even bothered to smile at her.

Then the carriage turned around the bend, and a magnificent white castle came into view. The structure looked like something out of a children's story, with tall towers and turrets, flags bearing the coat of arms of the royal family decorating the stone walls. Ivy climbed the side of the building like a plague trying to swallow the structure whole, giving the castle a mysterious and haunting aura. A grand stone archway barred by wrought iron gates welcomed her to her home for the next eight months. The iron gates parted and the carriage glided inside the walls of the palace. The young girl inside could hear the sound of trumpets blaring letting the entire castle know that she had arrived. The carriage continued up the walkway, the horses gradually slowing down to a gentle trot. The front garden was spectacular, large topiaries of majestic birds were placed in strategic points across the lawn and the walkway was lined with blooming flowers. All around the young girl, there were carriages just like her's, carrying girls just like her. Her carriage came to a sudden halt, causing the girl to lurch forward, nearly falling out of her seat. The stranger who had been driving the carriage quickly came around to open the door for her and kindly offered her his hand. She didn't accept it.

Holding her suitcase tightly, she stepped out of the carriage. The castle loomed over her, it looked so much more daunting up close. She took a deep breath and took her first hesitant steps towards her new home, wobbly on the heels her mother had forced her into before leaving. She could feel the other girls eyeing her, like she was a freak who didn't belong here. She didn't blame them, she didn't want to be there either. She would do anything to be back at her boring old high school on Earth, passing notes during math class with her best friend. But she wasn't on Earth. She was in another dimension. The idea sounded ludicrous to her. She was being forced to go to school in another dimension. She slowly made her way up the grey stone steps and towards the entrance, the grand wooden doors were wide open and gave the illusion that the space was welcoming.

The moment she stepped foot into the castle, she found herself completely overwhelmed. All around her there were extravagantly dressed girls with crowns atop their perfect heads, chatting and hugging like they had known each other forever. A small pixie with flower petals for hair flew up to the young girl, her eyes widened at the sight of the tiny creature. Her mother had told her that she would encounter things, magical things that she wouldn't believe. That she would see things like fairies and unicorns. But actually looking at one with her own eyes left her at a loss for words.

"Name?" The pixie's high pitched voice rang out, hurting the young girl's ears.

Selene almost didn't hear the pixie's question. She opened her mouth, but she was too stunned to speak. The pixie's brow furrowed, giving the girl an annoyed look as she repeated her question again.

"Selene Butterfly-Diaz." She stuttered in response.

The pixie huffed and conjured a name tag for the girl seemingly out of nothing. Selene's mouth hung open again and her body froze. Had she really just witnessed that? The pixie rolled its eyes and stuck the name tag on the girl's blouse before flying off. Selene forcibly shook herself out of her trance-like state, taking a moment to absorb her surroundings. The floor was made of marble and the foyer was lined with colourful archways. Two grand marble staircases lead up the the second floor of the castle, a sign indicated that that was the way to the dormitories. The walls were covered in portraits of kings and queens of the distant past and a large banner hung over her head. Gold swirly letters on a vibrant purple background.

_King Alexander Helios welcomes ye_

_to the Mewni School for Royalty_

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that special little sneak peek of what's next. The sequel will be called _The _Mewni_ School for Royalty_ and will focus on fourteen year old Selene Butterfly-Diaz being forced to go to school in Mewni after finding out that she is actually a magical princess. The story will also feature the children of other characters such as Tom, Jackie and Janna, Pony Head, and, of course, Alexander Helios. And just so there is no confusion, I will always refer to Alexander's twin Selene as Selene of Byzantium, while Starco's daughter will just be Selene.

I don't have an exact date for when the first chapter will be posted, but don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging for another two years. Lol.

I want to give everyone a shout out for being so awesome over the last two years and reading this story. For favouriting, reviewing, and just being awesome. I would especially like to give a shout out to Thebluenavyangel on Deviantart who drew a beautiful picture of Princess Selene. Thank you! It was perfect and I loved it.

Thanks for reading this little update my loves! I'll see you in the sequel!

**xoxo, Avery**


End file.
